EDLyE Crónicas: Arenas
by patriot117
Summary: Un largo viaje en tierras hostiles y peligrosas es un camino que dos jovenes por el bien de los suyos tendran que recorrer. El tiempo es poco, el terreno es mucho. ¿Estos jovenes lograran llegar a su meta?, ¿Sobreviviran a los peligros de aquellas tierra?, en las arenas todo puede ocurrir.
1. Movediza

_**¡Hola a todos!. He vuelto con esta nueva entrega en el mundo de EDLyE, y bueno les cuento algo cobre este fic. Verán este será un especie de mini fic a comparación de los anteriores, esto quiere decir que no tendra muchos capítulos, pero, prometo llenarlos de accion y mucha emocion. Bien este fic es mas que nada un agradecimiento pro acompañareme en la trilogia y por la mucha ausencia de Matt, Mimi y sus digimon en la tercer parte , pues aquí les traigo lo que vivieron mientras los demas elegidos tenian sus propios problemas los cuales ya conocen. Pero dejemos ya de platicar y les dejo leer haha.**_

_**Digimon ****no me pertenece ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**  
_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

EDLyE Crónicas: Arenas

Capitulo 1: Movediza

Tres meses después de la partida.

Los intensos rayos de sol quemaban en la piel. Las arenas cocían los pies que se atrevían a pisarlas, amenazando con colarse en tu vestimenta y provocarte molestias. El horizonte se distorsionaba. No había ni una sombra a miles de kilómetros alrededor, y solo, aparte de la arena y el calor, dos jóvenes con sus digimon andaban por esa zona. El aire era sofocante, irritante, sin mencionar la piel pegajosa. Un rubio, una castaña y su Palmon, sobre el lomo de Metalgarurumon recorrian el terreno sin fin. El digimon sobrevolaba aquellas arenas con mucho cansancio. Matt al igual que su compañero estaba agotado, llevaba casi todo el día con su digimon en nivel Mega, y para nada ayudaba las condiciones del ambiente. Mimi se percato de esto, debían de detenerse y descansar, por muy difícil que fuese en aquella zona. Saco la brújula especial que Gennai les había entregado el primer día en que se aventurarían en aquellas tierras, presiono el boto que Wizardmon les menciono, la aguja ya no apuntaba al norte, ahora solo daba giros y giros. Nada. No había agua por las cercanías.

No te preocupes, podemos seguir un poco mas – Matt no tuvo que girar hacia Mimi para darse cuenta lo que hacia y el porque lo hacia. – Un tenemos energías de sobra, ¿cierto Metalgarurumon?

Claro Matt – El digimon no quiso mostrar que en verdad estaba llegando a su límite.

Mimi solo asintió, pero, no desistió con la brújula. En lo que avanzaron, la brújula no dejo de girar. Mimi comenzó a desesperarse, por petición de Matt le pidió que pusiera la brújula de nuevo a que apuntara al norte, pues no fuera que se estuvieran desviando. Mimi accedió, la brújula volvió a su anterior estado, la castaña miro como el norte quedaba a su derecha, un punto azul se colocaba en el rumbo en el que ellos iban, marcaba al Oeste.

Vamos bien –

Matt le sonrío a su amiga. Mimi no se le podía engañar con facilidad, el rubio estaba en su límite. Se lamentaba que su digimon no tuviera un tamaño lo suficiente grande como para llevarlos, muy apenas Lillymon la llevaría a ella. La castaña tomo el brazo de su amigo, este le miro, con sus ojos le suplico que se detuvieran, el rubio duda, pero al final acepto. Se detuvieron y bajaron al calor de los granos de arena. Mimi de su mochila saco una manta especial que les dio Gennai, obvio no los dejaría desprotegidos en el día, esta manta solo tenia que ser extendida y pronto el centro de esta se levantaba en lo alto para dejar un refugio redondo, en el cual podrían descansar hasta que el rubio recuperara sus fuerzas. La elegida de la pureza saco una de las cantimploras que llevaban, el agua comenzaba a escasear. Tomo la que tenia mas y se la paso a su amigo.

Ten, refréscate un poco –

Matt se percato que le estaba dando la cantimplora llena, y ella se quedaba con la que tenia si a lo mucho un cuarto. El rubio tomo la cantimplora para después, sin que Mimi pudiera reaccionar, tomar la cantimplora de la castaña. Abrió la que estaba llena, luego la otra, a diferencia de que pudiera repartir equitativamente el liquido vital, solo vertió un poco de mas agua en el que tenia menos. Mimi miro extrañada a Matt, este le entrego la cantimplora que tenía mas. La castaña quiso replicar, pero el rubio no la dejo.

No es justo que siempre te sacrifiques – Matt tomo un poco de agua luego le paso el resto a Gabumon, este no se detuvo hasta tomarse lo que hasta la última gota – Con esto estaremos bien Gabumon y yo.

¡Es justo! – Mimi se puso efusiva, talvez por el calor que le irritaba – tu siempre gastas mas energiza por llevarnos, yo no he hecho mas que ir sentada y colocando el refugio.

Eso es igual de importante que lo mío, incluso hasta mas – Matt miro divertido a la castaña.

Mimi miro molesta a Matt, pues creyó que se estaba burlando de ella, pero, tan pronto vio aquellos ojos azules, supo que decía sinceramente cada palabra.

No juegues conmigo – Siguió el juego la castaña. Quiso verse molesta, pero, una risa la delato.

Los jóvenes y sus digimon bromearon un rato. No tomaban asiento en la arena, pues seguía caliente y debían esperarse unos minutos a que esta se refrescara lo suficiente para poder dejarse caer sobre ella. Todos los días era lo mismo, la arena ardía por el día, mientras en la noche estaba helada. Los jóvenes decidieron pensar en una manera de llevar mejor el viaje, y esto les llevo el suficiente tiempo para que les cayera la noche.

La noche era estrellada, y una luna llena iluminaba lo más que podía aquel inmenso lugar. Al no haber árboles, mezquites ó algo que pudieran usar para quemar, las noches eran obscuras para los elegidos de la amistad y la pureza. Ambos seguían en su carpa, ya sentados, solo contemplando el silencio. Palmon y Gabumon habían salido a refrescarse con las ráfagas de aire fresco que rondaban por las noches. Por lo que vendría siendo la entrada ala carpa, Mimi podría ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, un sentimiento de añoranza y duda rondo si interior. Paso su mirada al rubio quien analizaba la brújula de Gennai, estaba tan absortó en el objeto que no percato que Mimi se le arrimaba aun lado, la joven quería ver que tanto miraba el rubio. Al sentir una respiración en su nuca, Matt giro hacia un lado para quedar a centímetros del rostro de la castaña. Al percatarse bien de la situación enseguida se separaron.

¿Qué es lo que tanto le ve? – Mimi señalo la brújula en la mano del rubio - ¿Has hallado algo más?

La verdad me quede pensando –

Mimi miro más atenta al rubio, fue cuestión de tiempo para entender lo que le pasaba, ella misma lo sufría. Extrañaba a su hermano, amigos, extrañaba a Sora. La castaña se acerco un poco al rubio, este le miraba curiosos.

Te entiendo – Mimi tomo la mano de su compañero – también extraño mucho a todos.

Matt sonrío. Sentir el apoyo de su amiga le reconfortaba y daba ánimo, si que Gennai sabia lo que hacia al dejar ir a Mimi con el. En esos tres meses había sido de mucha ayuda tanto en moral como físicamente. Sin su apoyo el hace tiempo que se habría perdido, ella fue muy hábil para manejar la brújula, ya que no siendo normal era muy fácil perder el sentido al no interpretar bien la aguja, además de que siempre supo que hacer para localizar el preciado liquido vital. Le estaba muy agradecido, y, esperaba que el no le estuviera correspondiendo mal. También esos tres meses le ayudo acercarse mas, su amistad era mas fuerte que nunca, pues, antes no tenían tanta comunicación como la que tenían ahora.

Es mi motivación – fueron las palabras que surgieron de la boca de Matt después de unos segundos de silencio – saber que si logramos nuestro objetivo, los volveremos a ver.

La elegida de la pureza sonrío, era cierto, también ella tenia ese pensamiento como su motivación. En ese momento entraron corriendo y hablando rápido los digimon de los elegidos. Venían emocionados, exaltados. Matt les tranquilizo y les pidió que hablaran uno a la vez pues no les entendían nada. Palmon solo dijo que pusieran atención. Clavo sus "manos" con espinas al suelo y así se quedo por un momento hasta que comenzaron a emerger unas ramas, las cuales se fueron acomodando en torre. Palmon saco sus "manos" de la arena, luego Gabumon uso su técnica lanzando una flama azul para encender las ramas. Y ahí lo tenían, una hoguera. Mimi y Matt quedaron asombrados, y felices felicitaron a sus digimon.

Mimi quedo intrigada y le pregunto a Palmon como logro aparecer ramas, la digimon explico que jugando con Gabumon, se percato que bajo la arena, a una cierta profundidad sintió la presencia de ramas que les servirían para hacer una fogata. Matt al escuchar esto se le vino una idea, una que ya venia pensando desde hace rato, y ahora con esa noticia se reforzaba.

¿Qué pasa, Matt? – Gabumon llamo a su compañero - ¿Qué piensas?

En que mañana tenemos que buscar agua – los presentes miraron al rubio con atención – no podemos avanzar sin tenerla, moriríamos en días.

¿Qué es lo que sugieres? – Mimi miro que Matt tenia algo planeado. Y así fue, Matt explico que al haber ramas en el subsuelo, talvez encontrarían agua. Tomo la brújula y cambio su función, no marco nada, solo daba vueltas la aguja. Pregunto a Palmon si podía seguir la línea de las ramas. La digimon asintió – Eso significaría desviarnos de nuestro camino, es peligroso.

Matt asintió, y en respuesta soltó un "Es necesario". Mimi dudaba en hacer tan riesgosa desviación, por lo que sugirió seguir su camino y ver si en algun momento la brújula les marcaba donde podría haber agua. El rubio se negó, era más arriesgado hacer eso, pues no aseguraban que encotraran agua. En cambio si seguían las ramas podrían llegar a la fuente del agua.

¿Y como aseguras que seguir las ramas nos llevaran al agua? – Mimi miro algo retadora al rubio, pero, la que contesto fue Palmon.

Estas ramas son conocidas como "fluvias" – La castaña se quedo intrigada, ¿Cómo Palmon sabia de eso? – Lo se porque una vez escuche a … - la digimon callo por un momento, Mimi entendió a quien iba a nombrar – Bueno el caso es que estas ramas se usan en lugares secos para encontrar agua, pues estas siempre están cercas de alguna fuente de agua.

Mimi al ver respaldada la idea de Matt se convenció un poco más, pero su temor de perderse seguía. Sin embargo al poner en una balanza el morir deshidratados ó perderse, era mejor lo segundo, pues con agua vivirían para solucionar su problema. Al final la joven aceptó, y así quedaron para el día siguiente, a primera hora, salir en busca del tan vital liquido.

(-)

Apenas la luz del sol toco el horizonte, los jóvenes y sus digimon salieron en busca del agua. Al ser temprano la arena seguía fresca, lo que no dudaría mucho, así que apretaron el paso. Palmon guiaba al grupo, caminaban un tramo para después detenerse y esperar a que Palmon hiciera lo de anoche y así sentir para donde dirigirse. La digimon no sentía lejos el agua, podía ya saborearla, no estaban muy lejos.

Es bastante – aclamo con jubilo la digimon de Mimi – Estamos por llegar.

Palmon iba varios metros mas adelante. Mimi le seguía unos pasos atrás con la brújula, en tanto Matt y Gabumon iban a un paso mas lento, sus energías estaban aun bajas y eso los mantenía cansados. La castaña noto esto, una idea paso por su mente. Al ver que el sol comenzaba a calar y que el suelo pronto seria insoportable para caminar por el, era mejor que ella y Palmon se adelantaran. Para evitar que Matt se opusiera, solo le grito a lo lejos que ella y Palmon se adelantarían para recolectar el agua y regresar para poner la carpa y protegerse del sol. Matt no pudo decir nada, pues cuando quiso hacerlo Mimi corrió hacia Palmon y ambas se perdieron en la siguiente duna.

¿Las alcanzamos? – Gabumon miro a su compañero bañado en sudor.

Dejemos que se encargue de esto – Matt le sonrío a su digimon. El rubio dejo que Mimi se ocupara de esto pues sabía que eso era importante para ella, sentir que era de ayuda.

El rubio y Gabumon siguieron su camino tranquilos. Estaba cansados para apretar mas el paso, aunque con el sol calentando la arena les obligaba andar un poco mas de prisa. Al rato de seguir las huellas que dejaban sus amigas, un grito rompió el silencio del desierto, Matt reconoció el sonido, era Mimi. Sin dudar corrieron con las pocas energías que tenían y cruzaron una alta duna, lo que vieron al estar en la cima les oprimió el pecho del susto. Mimi y Palmon estaba siendo tragadas por las arenas, de Palmon solo quedaba la florecita que tenia en la cabeza, en cambio Mimi tenia aun parte del pecho para arriba sobre la arena.

¡Matt, ayúdame! – grito la castaña extendiendo su brazo.

Matt y Gabumon se deslizaron pendiente debajo de la duna. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban abajo y corrieron hasta donde se hallaba Mimi, quien parecía no querer soltar algo bajo ella. La arena hacia un círculo extraño mientras Mimi se hundía. Matt se acero a la castaña que ahora ya solo tenia su mano saliendo de la arena.

- ¡Mimi! – grito desesperado Matt al momento que tomo la mano de su amiga. La arena ya estaba por tragársela toda. El rubio trato con todas las fuerzas, que le quedaban pocas, para sacar a su amiga. Gabumon tomo a Matt de atrás para ayudarlo a sacar a la castaña, pero la arena era más fuerte. Al final les gano y Mimi con su Palmon quedaron enterradas en la arena. Matt sintió una gran frustración al perderlas, eso había sido su culpa. Había perdido a sus amigas por su gran plan, por haberlas dejado solas, en un escape de furia soltó un gran grito llamando a su amiga -¡Mimi!


	2. ¿Bajo el sol ó Bajo la arena?

_**Nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia. Veo que les ha gustado el inicio, y eso es algo muy grato para mí. Espero que este capitulo sea aun mas emocionante que el anterior, y prepárense que esta historia estará muy movida hahaha.**_

**_Taishou: _Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia¡, y si esta es un estilo spin off de mi trilogía, mas especifico de la tercer parte. Y bueno espero lograr mantenerte atrapada con este fic .n.n hahaha.**

**_anaiza18: _También espero que tengo mucho éxito esta historia haha, y me da gusto que me sigas leyendo, espero lograr mantenerme a la altura de las otras historias, si no es que las supero haha.**

**_Minakushi-chan__: _Tus dudas ya están contempladas en la historia y pronto serán contestadas n.n, espero que esta historia te agrade.**

**_IVYMON: _Gracias por el review, espero que este fic no te defraude n.n hahaha.**

**_AguusDempsey:_ Gracias por los aplausos haha, espero lograr mantener la buena expectativa con la que inicio el fic. Espero te agrade este capitulo, que esta mas emocionante xD.**

**_danii de ishida:_ Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar review, y ya no esperes mas por el siguiente capitulo que ya aquí esta n.n hahaha.**

**_isabel-takari:_ Por fin conocerás que sucedió con ese par en aquellas tierras desconocidas para ellos, y si que comenzaron con problemas y no serán los últimos hahahaha.**

**_Anahiihana:_ Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto el fic. Sobre lo que pides pues ya veremos que sucede hehehe.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 2: ¿Bajo el sol ó bajo la arena?

Matt excavaba con sus manos en un intento desesperado por querer sacar a sus amigas. Gabumon le ayudaba. No les importaba lo caliente que estuviera la arena, incluso sus manos y patas, respectivamente, ya las tenían rojas. Era seguro que tuvieran algún grado de quemaduras. Matt dejo de excavar y se levanto del suelo.

Así no lograremos nada – Gabumon entendió a lo que iba su compañero.

Venga, Matt –

Matt y Gabumon con las pocas energías que tenían, hicieron que el segundo pasara a su nivel Mega. Ahora como Metalgarurumon, intento con sus técnicas quitar la arena que les separaban de sus amigas, pero, todo fue en vano. Uno de los ataque logro quitar una gran cantidad de arena dejando un gran hueco. Solo había mas arena, por temor de dañar a sus amigas detuvieron sus acciones. ¿Cómo demonios la arena se había tragado a su amiga?. Matt estaba desesperado por recuperarla, Metalgarurumon regreso ha ser Gabumon.

¿Qué haremos, Matt? –

Eso mismo se preguntaba el rubio, ¿Qué es lo que deberían de hacer?. Tenia que calmarse, estresarse no lo llevaría a nada, debía tener la mente serena para idear algún plan, pero, a falta de agua y con la sed que se cargaba eso se complicaba.

Tengamos esperanza de que este bien – Gabumon puso una de sus patas en la espalda de su compañero – Busquemos el agua, sin eso no lograremos nada.

De nuevo Gabumon tenia razón, si no se hidrataban no llegarían lejos en ese mar de arena. Matt giro a su digimon y asintió, una media sonrisa llena de preocupación de asomo por sus labios.

Algt no't – Matt y Gabumon escucharon una voz tras ellos, este tenia un acento curioso.

El rubio se levanto con cautela, Gabumon giro un poco su cabeza y vio al dueño de la voz. Matt al dar su media vuelta vio a un joven, aun mas que el, de piel morena de tonalidad obscura, traía una vestimenta extraña blanca que parecían como vendas, en su cabeza tenia algo parecido pero enrollado hasta una altura determinada, sus ojos resaltaban por su piel. Matt observo que aquel joven también tenía una especia de tatuaje extraño en su mejilla derecha. El joven misterioso tenia una especie de arco y en esta ya tenia preparada la flecha para atacarlos. Matt levanto las manos, no quería ningún problema.

No pensé que hubiera personas en este lugar – Gabumon le susurro a su compañero para que este no lo escuchase.

Gennai nunca menciono nada –

El sujeto al percatarse que se susurraban cosas se alebresto y con sus extrañas palabras les decía algo, Matt supuso que les pedía que se identificaran, seria algo complicado pero el rubio lo intentaría. Con voz serena y hablando despacio el rubio trato de explicarle quienes eran, pero el sujeto pareciera no entenderle ni una sola palabra. En todo momento los tenía apuntando con su arco. El rubio seguía hablando, explicando que no eran enemigos ni gente mala, le decía que eran de tierras lejanas y venían en paz. El joven de piel morena seguía estático mirándolo confundido, Matt se comenzaba a molestar por la situación.

¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué Gennai si sabia que había gente en estos lugares no nos dio algo para comunicarnos con ellos de ser necesario? – refunfuño el rubio en voz alta, y sorprendiéndolo a el y su Gabumon el joven de vestimenta extraña bajo su arco un poco y les miro intrigado.

¿Has mencionado a Gennai? –

Matt se quedo confundido, con que todo ese tiempo le había entendió aquel muchacho. Esto le irrito, pero al percatarse que conocía a Gennai y que no estaba en posición de molestarse decidió entablar conversación.

¿Lo conoces? –

El anciano de magia es amigo de mi pueblo – el extraño acento del joven hacia cosquillas en los oídos de Matt y su digimon.

Ese anciano – susurro Matt al pensar que ese anciano hechicero siempre ocultaba información, si algún día lo volvía a ver le reclamaría. Si se acordaba – Somos amigos del hechicero, el nos ha mandado a buscar amigos.

¿Gennai los ha mandado? – el joven dudo un poco, miro de pies a cabeza al rubio y el digimon, estaba como juzgando si decían la verdad. Al final bajo su arco y soltó una risa. – Os creo.

Matt no entendió la risa, pero estaba contento de que no tuvieran problemas con aquel sujeto. Y no era porque fuera alguien a quien temer, su delgadez y tamaño mediano no era problema, lo que si era que estaban agotados para pelear.

El menciono que si algún día veíamos a gente con esos símbolos, serian amigos – el joven apunto al brazalete del rubio. "Si que ese anciano pensaba en todo" pensó el rubio. – Dijo que serian gente guardiana de la paz.

Y es lo que somos – Matt se acerco al joven y este lo hizo hacia el y Gabumon. Al estar frente a frente Matt extendió su mano en cortesía, el joven le miro pero no la estrecho, solo puso su palma de la mano derecha en la frente y bajo un poco la cabeza. El rubio sospecho que esa era su manera de saludar.

Mi nombre es Kajl, hijo de R'nk de la tribu Afdil- se presento el joven, Matt se inclino un poco en forma de cortesía.

Yo soy Yamato Ishida, pero, me puedes decir Matt – ahora se presento el rubio – y el es mi digimon Gabumon.

Es un gusto conocerlos – Kajl sonrío al ver al joven, parecía que esperaba algo mas, pero al ver que Matt no haría nada decidió volver hablar - ¿Qué es lo que intentaban en aquellas arenas embrujada?, estas arenas son muy peligrosas, no deberían estar por aquí si no saben como evitarlas.

Al escuchar esto Matt y Gabumon volvieron a su realidad, estaban en busca de Mimi y Palmon y cada minuto que perdían era vital para sus amigas, si es que seguían con vida.

Dos amigas nuestras acaban de ser tragadas por las arenas, intentamos sacarlas – explico el rubio, pero, por la expresión de Kajl esperaron lo peor – Ese rostro no me agrada nada, dime, ¿están vivas, cierto?.

Pues si no se las han comido las arañas carnívoras, supongo que si –

¿Arañas carnívoras?, eso no sonaba nada alentador. Matt giro a donde antes Mimi y Palmon habían desaparecido, tenia que ir por ellas antes de que algo malo les sucediera.

¿Cómo las podemos rescatar? –

Es mejor que se olviden de ellas –

Esto molesto de sobre manera a Matt, se acerco al joven y lo tomo del cuello de su ropa. Le acerco a el y le dijo que jamás abandona a su amigos, y menos cuando sabia que estaba con vida en alguna parte. Kajl no se molesto por el comportamiento de Matt, incluso puso un rostro de comprensión. Gabumon apoyo a Matt en que les ayudara a buscarlas, le explico que ellas también eran elegidas. Tuvieron que explicarle a Kajl que al referirse co "elegidos" querían referirse a los que le menciono Gennai. El joven moreno pensó un momento la situación, el rubio y Gabumon se comenzaban a desesperar.

Son tierras muy peligrosas a las que vamos – Kajl en su mirada mostraba algo sombrío – y no me refiero solo por las arañas, también están los arenosos y la tribu Sk'li.

Nada me detendrá en ir por mis amigas –

La firme decisión y valentía del rubio hizo que Kajl sonriera. "Que así sea" pronuncio el joven, y después de esto silbo. Al poco tiempo del silbido un extraño animal de piel color arena parecido a un caballo, pero con dos jorobas en su lomo, andaba ha paso lento hacia ellos.

Este es mi amigo h'lin – Kajl acaricio al animal, Matt le miro extrañado. El animal traía consiguió, amarrado en su lomo, morrales que servían para llevar carga. El joven de aquellas tierras esculcó una de estas y saco dos especie de pequeños sacos hechos de piel de algún animal. – Tengan, se nota que necesitan agua, solo no se la acaben. Es vital en estas tierras saber administrarla.

Te lo agradecemos – dicho esto Matt y Gabumon tomaron del liquido vital, esto les cayo de gloria.

Bien, será mejor comenzar avanzar –

Matt, Gabumon y su nuevo aliado emprendieron el viaje en busca de las amigas del rubio y su digimon. Debían apresurarse, pues por lo contado por Kajl , sus amigas corrían peligro y al estar débiles y sedientas, serian blanco fácil.

(-)

Todo estaba obscuro, y podría jurar que ya había abierto los ojos. Mimi miraba por la poca luz que se encontraba en el ambiente, una especie de techo rocoso. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y no solo esa parte de su cuerpo estaba con algún síntoma, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se trato de incorporar, pero, solo conseguía aumentar el dolor. Al poco tiempo recordó a su Palmon, una preocupación del invadió.

¿¡Palmon!? – grito la joven en espera de una respuesta - ¿Estas ahí?

Nada. No recibía respuesta de su digimon, y esto le ocasiono un miedo terrible. ¿Estaría muerta?, ¿Alguien se la habría llevado?. Muchas preguntas rondaron en su cabeza, y siguió llamándola. Cada ves que gritaba el nombre de su digimon, lo hacia con frustración. Este iba en aumento.

¿Dónde estas mi querida Palmon? – la soledad y silencio del lugar le ocasionaba ver fantasmas a la castaña, quien logro reincorporase y quedar sentada sobre el terreno. Este era tierra, era algo blanda aunque no lo suficiente como para no lastimarla en su caída. Al estar sentada busco con la mirada a su digimon, lo único que vio fue que estaba en una zona cavernosa, y frente a ella había varios túneles.

Como pudo la joven se levanto, se ayudo con la pared mas cercana y quiso caminar. Aun estaba adolorida para hacerlo. Cuando creyó que estaba en una situación mala, un ruido proveniente de uno de los túneles hizo que sintiera que todo empeoraría. La joven escucho atenta el ruido, eran pisada, y cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca. Llevaba una velocidad rápida, talvez iba corriendo. La castaña miro al suelo en busca de algo que la ayudara a defenderse, por suerte su espada arco y carcaj con las flechas estaban ahí, la mala era que estaban a varios metros frente a ella. El sonido era cada vez mas fuerte y próximo, no dudo mas y fue por su arma. Esto implico mucho dolor y nervios. Cuando estuvo por llegar a su arma, el ruido llego hasta la cámara donde estaba. Mimi paso su mirada al túnel de la izquierda, por donde provenía el ruido, y lo que vio la asqueo. Era su peor pesadilla. Una enorme araña, con sus largas patas peludas y grises, grandes colmillos y muchos ojos, se posaban en la entrada al túnel, se notaba que saboreaba a su nueva victima. La castaña se quedo pasmada viendo al monstruo, este movía sus colmillos de un lado a otro, una baba espesa salía de este.

Mimi sabia que si quería vivir debía ser rápida, y con las fuerzas que pudo corrió hasta su arco. La araña al ver que la joven corría se lanzo sobre ella, con sus patas moviéndose de una manera rápida, su velocidad superaba a la de la joven. La castaña estuvo varias veces apunto de tropezar, pero, logro mantenerse de pie. Al estar cerca se lanzó al suelo y tomo el arco y la flecha más cercana, la araña ya también estaba cerca. Mimi como pudo puso la flecha y apuntó al animal que dio un gran salto para atraparla, esto claro no sucedió pues Mimi le atravesó el abdomen al monstruo, este al caer sus pata no resistieron su peso y azoto con el piso. Mimi busco otra flecha, la mayoría estaban rotas y las buenas estaban dispersas lejos. La castaña miro como la araña furiosa se levanto he iba de nuevo a ir por ella, pero de sorpresa unas extrañas lianas moradas difuminadas hasta ser verdes salieron disparadas de la obscuridad de un túnel. La araña fue atrapada por estas lianas, trato de sacarse pero no lo conseguía, y entre mas se resistía estas cada vez mas la apretaban. Mimi no perdió el tiempo, se arrastro hasta una de las flechas buenas y la coloco en su arco, apunto al monstruo logro darle entre sus ojos. El monstruoso animal aun se movía agresivamente, Mimi tomo otras de sus flechas.

Venga mimi, ya no podré retenerla mas – la voz de Palmon hizo que Mimi sintiera de nuevo fuerzas, saber que estaba vivía la envolvió en alegría.

Bien, esta vez acertare – Mimi apunto a la araña, esta se movía mucho, sabia que debía acertar en esta, pues las flechas se agotaban y Palmon perdía fuerza. Unos segundos más pasaron y disparo la flecha. Acertó en uno de los ojos de la araña, esta al instante dejo de moverse y quedo muerta. Palmon la soltó y se dejo caer del cansancio, pero al ver mal a su compañero corrió hacia ella.

¡Mimi! – Palmon rodeo con sus "brazos" a la castaña. La joven le sonreía.

Pensé que te había perdido, Palmon –

Nunca, Mimi – la digimon lloraba – De alguna manera caí en otra cámara como esta, escucho tu voz y me guíe con ella para encontrarte. Que bueno que llegue a tiempo.

Mimi y Palmon reían, aun para la situación en la que se encontraban. Palmon dejo que su compañera descansara, el golpe de la caída había sido pero para la castaña. Palmon corrió con más suerte y callo sobre un banco de arena fina y suave. La digimon reunió las pocas flechas buenas y las introdujo en el carcaj, Mimi verificaba que su arco estuviera optimo pues le necesitarían.

¿Qué haremos, Mimi? –

Buscar una salida – Mimi vio el techo y vio un agujero. Ese podria ser por donde cayo aquel terrible lugar – Y creo que podemos salir por ahí.

Palmon con su técnica de alargar sus lianas en las manos las elevo hasta el agujero, se sujeto de algo firme y se elevo para inspeccionar. Mimi estaba tan agotada y lastimada como para hacer que Palmon pasara a Lillymon. La digimon volvió con su compañero, su rostro no mostraba nada bueno.

¿Qué viste, Palmon? –

El agujero esta tapado con arena – Palmon negó con la cabeza – parece que con algún tipo de conjuro se mantiene ahí sin caer hasta aquí, obstruyendo el paso. No podemos salir por ahí.

Entonces no queda de otra –

Mimi propuso buscar otra salida. Palmon se negó argumentando que ese lugar era peligroso y se podrían perder al no conocer el terreno. La castaña dijo que mas perdidas no podían estar, la digimon dio la razón. Sobre el peligro, ese aun que no se movieran iría hacia ellas, pues al matar a una araña y por todo el ruido que hicieron de seguro algunas otras ya vendrían en camino, si no es que algo peor.

Bien, entonces caminemos – Palmon tomo a su amigo de un costado para ayudarla a caminar - ¿Segura que ya puedes caminar?

Si, lo suficiente para salir de esta cámara –

Bien –

Las amigas se dirigieron al túnel por donde llego Palmon, al saber que en la cámara donde estuvo no había nada peligroso, decidieron ir allí.

¿Crees que Matt y Gabumon nos estén buscando? –

Mimi miro a su digimon. Ella apostaría su vida a que el rubio estaba haciendo lo posible por encontrarlas, y estaba segura que ya estaba en camino en su rescate.

No dudes que en cualquier momento nos podemos encontrar con Matt y Gabumon – Mimi le sonrío a su digimon – A ellos les puedes confiar tu vida y sabrás que la cuidaran con la suya.

Estas palabras animaron a la digimon, lo que acababa de decir su compañera era mas que la verdad, aquellos dos eran valerosos y nunca dejarían morir a sus amigos. Y así las amigas emprendieron su viaje por los obscuros túneles de aquella caverna bajo tierra, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida y volver a ver a sus amigos.


	3. Ardiente Camino

_**I'm back people n.n, espero no me hayan extrañado mucho bueno mejor dicho al fic hahaha a mi que me extrañaran xD. Se que me he tardado en actualizar y no crean que es por falta de inspiración, mas bien es porque la escuela me esta absorbiendo mucho de mi tiempo, y el tiempo libre que me queda lo uso para jugar el Halo 4 n.n hahaha, pero lo que importa es que ya aquí hay nuevo capitulo y les prometo que el que sigue no tardara y será mas largo.**_

**_anaiza18: _Bueno ya esta mas cerca Matt de encontrar a sus amiga. Espero te guste el capitulo.**

**_Minakushi-chan__: _Si que Matt esta preocupado y sobre Kajl pues al ser extraños el no podía a buenas mostrar que les entendía hahaha. Y sobre las penurias apuesto a que si las tendrán antes de encontrarse hahaha. Sobre Gennai si lo pensó todo, pero como todo buen hechicero siempre mantiene misterio en lo que hace n.n hahaha.**

**_IVYMON: _Ya están cercas, pronto se volverán a juntar los amigos n.n hahaha.**

**_isabel-takari:_ Claro que Matt es un gran amigo, no por nada es el elegido de la amistad haha, y si es bueno que Kajl les ayude pero también es gracias a Gennai haha.**

**_Takari121: _Si ya empecé una nueva historia, y ya conocerás las aventuras que vivieron Matt y Mimi. No te preocupes por no poder dejar review se entiende que a veces tenemos el tiempo muy escaso para lo que tenemos que hacer n.n así que cuando tengas tiempo se te agradecerá el review haha.**

**_William di Angelo: _Te doy la bienvenida a la pagina y a mi fic n.n, me da gusto saber que te ha gustado mis historias, sobre el uso del Word si lo hago y de hecho antes de publicar leo lo que escribo, aunque debo de confesar que en algunas ocaciones por falta de tiempo me brinco ese paso xD, tratare de ya no hacerlo para dejarles en cada capitulo calidad n.n, y bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

**_Hocioncan: _Bienvenida a mi historia, me ha gustado mucho tu review n.n hahaha muy divertido. Me da mucho gusto que te gustara mi fic, tanto que en un día has leído la trilogía hahaha, eso es una gran motivación. Espero que esta nueva historia te llegue a encantar igual que la trilogía, y atenta que pronto sabrás como se hizo la cicatriz Matt ;) hahaha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 3: Ardiente camino

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por las dunas del oeste. Kajl tenía los nervios a tope, desde que pasaron la marca de las rocas el joven de aquellas tierras estaba muy despierto por cualquier situación. Explico que su miedo estaba fundamentado porque en aquella zona, donde la arena no faltaba pero que ahora era acompañado de salientes rocosa, era los dominios de los arenosos. Matt y Gabumon no entendieron alo que se refería Kajl. El joven los describió como monstruos que vivían bajo las arenas, en las cadenas cavernosas, su piel era pura arena, con dientes tan filosos como una daga y ojos humanos de color rojo. Matt ante esto hizo que todos apretaran el paso, si era cierto lo que decía Kajl, lo cual no dudaba, Mimi y Palmon corrían grave peligro.

Anduvieron por un largo rato mas entre aquellas rocas y arena. Matt le pregunto a Kajl de donde era, y porque los encontró en la mañana de aquel caluroso día. El joven de piel obscura les platico que el era de la tribu Afdil, la mas prospera de las cuatro tribus de las tierras del sol, así le llamaban los nativos de las "Arenas eternas" como le conocía Matt. Y explico que por una explosión que elevo la arena varios metros, le llamaron la atención, eso hizo que fuera a investigar. Ese fue el momento en que los vio, desesperados moviendo la arena. Matt y Gabumon estaban asombrados como personas podían vivir en aquel lugar tan hostil, en donde creían que ni un alama podría yacer por mucho. Matt observo la mesura con la que iba Kajl, esto le hizo recordar que había mencionado unos ciertos "arenosos".

Oye Kajl –

Dime –

Matt noto como el joven se asusto al ser llamado de improviso, esto no le agradaba para nada. ¿Acaso la zona era tan peligrosa?. Si así era lo mejor seria encontrar a sus amigas y sacarlas de ahí, sin mencionar que tenían aun una misión por cumplir.

¿Falta mucho para llegar? –

No, estamos a unas cuantas dunas –

Matt miro al frente, apenas cuando llegaban a la cima de una duna alta y muy arenosa. Vio varias dunas mas adelante levantarse sobre las rocas, aun siendo un lugar tan desolado era hermoso aquel paisaje. Lo malo del viaje era andar sobre la arena, esta ardía, el sol la mantenía todo el día en aquella temperatura, Kajl parecía muy acostumbrado a pisa la arena en tal estado. Por cierto, el rubio estaba muy agradecido con el, si no fuera por el agua que les dio a beber y unas semillas que le dio a comer, ahorita de seguro el y Gabumon estarían muertos. De pronto su pensamientos se tornaron a Mimi, su corazón se oprimió al imaginarse a sus amigas en peligro siendo acosadas por alguna cosa o alguien. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, Mimi no era nadie débil seguro que estaba con bien. "Ella es fuerte" pensó el rubio.

Te importa mucho aquella joven –

La voz de Kajl saco de sus pensamientos al rubio que le volteo a ver. Claro que era importante Mimi y Palmon para ellos, eran sus amigas desde hace tiempo. Matt entendió por la mirada de su nuevo acompañante que las palabras iban por otra dirección.

Claro que lo es – Matt no dijo más, sintió que aclarar algo en ese momento no era importante. Y vaya que esto le ayudaría.

Siguieron con su andar por las dunas, el sol crecía en poder, la sombra disminuía en presencia. Cruzaron otras tres dunas, Kajl dicho que estaban ya muy cerca de llegar, pero, lo que vieron sobre la siguiente duna asusto al nativo. Varios sujetos con vestimentas como las de Kajl, pero en negro, andaban en los animales llamados "camellos" por Kajl. A simple vista se veían que eran unos veinte. Por el rostro del joven de piel morenal, no era nada bueno encontrárselos.

(-)

La poca luz que se filtraba por aquella caverna era tan tenue que solo se podía ver a unos pocos metros alrededor. Mimi yacía en el sobre la arena fina y suave por la que cayo momentos antes Palmon. Se hallaba sola en aquella cueva, Palmon se había introducido en los túneles en busca de algo útil. La digimon tenia rato de haberse ido, Mimi estaba preocupada, nunca le gusto la idea de que se fuese sola, muchos peligros habían en aquellas cuevas además de que se podía perder, pero, Palmon insistió y argumentando que tenia una manera de no perderse se fue.

La castaña estaba tan cómoda en aquella arena que en cualquier momento caería rendida ante el sueño. La serenidad del lugar, las suaves brisas provenientes de los túneles, el sonido de su respiración tranquila y pausada, creaban una atmósfera de paz. Aun siendo un lugar peligroso. Los parpados de la castaña comenzaba a pesar, debía luchar en no quedarse dormida, no sabia que cosas pudieran salir por los túneles y debía estar preparada. En todo momento Mimi mantenía su arco y carcaj con las pocas flechas que le quedaron. Cuando no pudo mas la joven cerro poco a poco sus parpados, y antes de perderse en la obscuridad del cerrar de sus ojos vio regresar a Palmon. Solo una última imagen se le vino a la mente a la castaña, y era otro castaño que le sonreía a lo lejos.

(-)

Matt, Gabumon, Kajl y su camello estaban siendo rodeados por los sujetos extraños, estos desenvainaban sus espadas de hoja curva y corta. Traian el rostro tapado, solo sus ojos estaban sin tapar por aquellas vestimentas. El moreno le echo una mirada al rubio de que debían ser cautelosos, Matt asintió. Uno salio del grupo que mantenía un círculo alrededor de los jóvenes y digimon, se acerco al moreno y le dijo algo extraño en una lengua aun mas extraña. El sujete parecía exaltarse y molestarse, esto inquieto al rubio y su digimon, por lo que le platico Kajl las tribus siempre habían sido rivales una con la otra, y pasar a territorio enemigo sin el consentimiento de la tribu en cuestión, los atrevidos no las contaban para vivir otro día mas. El sujetó ya estaba gritando, si Matt entendiera el lenguaje que usaba se hubiese percatado la sarta de palabras altisonantes que decía. Por su parte Kajl se mostraba calmado y sereno, pareciera que no le afectaba el comportamiento hostil del sujeto de vestimenta negra. El rubio le carcomía la intriga de lo que hablaban, sin mencionar que esto le ocasionaba desesperación pues les hacia perder tiempo, y eso Mimi no lo tenia.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kajl? – Al decir esto el sujeto grito algo, los que restaban de sacar sus espada lo hicieron, sus camellos se comenzaron alebrestar.

Creo que eso si lo has de entender – Kajl saco su espada, Matt le imito. – Nos van aniquilar, no entendieron nuestra intromisión en sus arenas.

Matt vio como ninguno de aquellos sujetos traían algún digimon compañero, o salvaje. Esto era bueno. Toco con su codo al moreno, este le volteo a ver.

Usare a mi Gabumon, ellos no podrán contra un digimon nivel Ultra – le susurro para que nadie mas le escuchase. Kajl sonrío al entender el plan que cavilaba el rubio.

Matt no tenía sus energías repuestas aun, pero, gracias al moreno que le había dado agua y algo que comer, le dio las suficientes energías para una digievolucion y salir del embrollo. Los sujetos se acercaban amenazadoramente a los jóvenes, Matt hizo brillar su brazalete lo que ocasiono que los camellos se alteraran tirando algunos a sus jinetes. Los sujetos estaban extrañados con aquella magia, y quedaron aun más impactados al ver como el pequeño Gabumon se convertía en un Weregarurumon.

¡Asombroso! – exclamo casi en grito Kajl.

Weregarurumon con mucha destreza y aprovechando la baja guardia de los sujetos por el asombro de lo que presenciaron, fue sacando de combate a sus agresores. Muchos fueron lanzados lejos y otros quedaron en el suelo inconcientes. Kajl tranquilizaba a su camello de nombre h'lin, pues los ataques del digimon de Matt lo asustaban. Al poco tiempo Matt y su Weregarurumon pusieron fuera de combate a sus agresores, Kajl estaba completamente asombrado.

Amigos son asombrosos – el joven de piel tostada sonreía y les miraba con ojos de inspiración – Gennai no mentía de que ustedes serian especiales.

Matt giro al joven, pues le estaba dando la espalda, le miro con ojos serios y sus facciones eran rudas. Kajl dejo de sonreír y se quedo asustado, al final Matt sonrío y levanto su pulgar en aprobación, el joven moreno quedo confundido, pero, al fina volvió a sonreír y alabar al rubio y su digimon.

Es tiempo de movernos – dijo enseguida el rubio, pues su objetivo era Mimi y Palmon, ya tenían mucho tiempo de retraso y cada minuto que pasaba era mas peligro para la castaña y su digimon. – ¿Aun estamos lejos de la entrada?

No, es pasando esa duna –

Emprendieron de nuevo la marcha. Weregarurumon regreso a ser Gabumon, y tanto el como Matt sentían que las energías se les volvían a ir, pero por nada abandonarían a sus amigas. "¿Qué estarán haciendo?, ¿Estarán con bien?" eran los pensamientos del rubio, y de pronto la imagen de un joven de cabellera castaña y revuelta apareció. No podía fallarle.

(-)

Bebe, con cuidado – Palmon sujetaba con una mano la cabeza de Mimi y con cuidado usando la otra mano le daba de beber agua en un pedazo de madera en curva, el cual usaba de recipiente – No la bebas toda de golpe, te hará daño si lo haces.

Mimi bebía ese líquido que tanto escaseaba en aquellas arenas. El agua es insabora, pero para la castaña el líquido le sabía a gloria, daba tragos cortos y controlados por Palmon ya que si fuera por ella tomaría el agua de golpe hasta sentirse llena.

Tranquila, Mimi –

La castaña abrió los ojos y vio a su digimon mirarle con angustia. La castaña se pregunto si estaba tan mal para que su digimon estuviera como se encontraba. Quiso hablar pero le costaba, pues prefería seguir bebiendo agua, calmar esa sed que pareciera insaciable. Palmon le sonrío a Mimi, la castaña le devolvió el gesto.

Estuviste apunto de deshidratarte – comento Palmon.

"Con que eso era" pensó la joven elegida. Dio otro trago que le ofreció Palmon y como llego se fue el agua. Palmon acomodo a Mimi en la arena suave y le analizo la herida del tobillo.

No es nada grave – susurro aliviada la digimon, volteo a su costado pues sentía que le miraban, era Mimi – No te preocupes esto sanara rápido, solo necesitas descanso.

Eso es lo que ya tuve de mas – Mimi sentía remordimiento pues mientras ella estaba cómoda, aunque fuera en un lugar así, Matt estaba halla arriba en las arenas con el sol ardiente sobre ellos – Debemos buscar una manera de salir y buscar a los demás.

Me temo que en tu estado tendremos que esperar –

Mimi conocía perfectamente a su digimon y por lo tanto sabia que no la dejaría moverse, a menos que fuese muy necesario. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, miro al techo anhelando que Matt y Gabumon se encontraran con bien, y que si las estaban buscando no corrieran peligro. La joven cerro los ojos, "claro que nos estaba buscando" sonó su propia voz en su cabeza, "y no dudo que nos encontraran pronto". Era una fe tan fuerte la que le tenia a su amigo que un calor reconfortante le cautivo el corazón.

(-)

Matt, Gabumon y Kajl se encontraban parados en uno a lado del otro viendo una gran cueva, y entrada a las cavernas según el nativo de aquellas tierras. La entrada era grande y la luz se perdía a los pocos metros, dejando una penumbra sepulcral. Kajl miraba con pánico aquel lugar, nunca nadie antes se había adentrado aquellas tierras, miro a su lado y vio al rubio, de nuevo observo aquella mirada seria y amenazadora, pero, ahora tenía algo diferente y eso era seguridad.

El rubio miraba la entrada, tenía la corazonada que iban por buen camino. Por razones que no entendía sabia que allí adentro en alguna parte de aquellas cavernas se encontraba su amiga, y le necesitaba.

- Aguanta Mimi, ya estamos cerca – Matt susurro solo para el escucharse. Apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia adelante, adentrándose en aquella obscuridad.


	4. Guerreros de Arena

_**A que ya no se acordaban de mi, pues para que lo hagan he regresado¡ hahaha, y que mejor manera de hacerlos recordarme que actualizando este fic con un nuevo capitulo n.n, y si este es mas emocionante que el anterior. Bueno es mi humilde opinión hhaha. Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones me verán mas seguido actualizando este y mi otro fic cof cof HACKERS cof cof hahaha, en fin pasemos a lo que sigue.**_

**_anaiza18: _Gracias por extrañarme n.n, y me da gusto que te gustara el capitulo, creo que este te gustara mas ya que tiene mas acción. Por lo mismo te dejo pasar a leer n.n haha.**

**_IVYMON: _Regrese con nuevo capitulo espero te guste y me dejes saber en un review que tal estuvo n.n**

**_isabel-takari:_ Si pronto Matt encontrara a Mimi de eso no lo dudes, y ya veremos que sucede cuando lo haga n.n**

**_William di Angelo: _Si entiendo cuando los profesores se atrasan, y eso significa que te cargan con trabados. Sobre la cicatriz de Matt muy pronto conoceremos como se la hace, tal vez una de las mil posibilidades es la correcta ya lo veremos cuando leas ese capitulo n.n, sobre lo de la "Orden de los Elegidos" tienes toda la razón ese capitulo lo hice como un homenaje a esa gran obra que es "El Señor de los Añillos".**

**_AguusDempsey__: _Me da gusto que volvieras a leer n.n, te entiendo con lo de los exámenes, estuve igual haha. Sobre la historia espero que te guste este capitulo, ya pronto Matt se reencontrara con Mimi n.n de eso estoy seguro haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 4: Guerreros de arena

Kajl estaba parado en la boca del cueva, su camello estaba muy inquieto, el ambiente en aquel lugar era tenebroso, frío, desolado. La penumbra en la que Matt y Gabumon se habían introducido era como una muralla que le impedía avanzar hacia adentro al nativo. De pronto la voz del rubio salio de aquella obscuridad nombrándole, en un principio pensó que podía ser un hechizo para traerlo a una trampa, pero, todo eso era tonto, Matt estaba ahí dentro y no sabia cuanto había estado ahí parado, por lo que era lógico que el rubio le llamase. Dio un paso adelante, sujeto fuerte la correa con la que guiaba a su animal, pero este se negó a entrar, Kajl le miro entendiendo su miedo.

No te obligare a seguir, amigo – soltó la correa, el camello se quedo parado frente al moreno. Entendió que su camello no le seguiría pero le esperaría – Bien, regresaremos pronto – acaricio a su animal y pronto entro a la penumbra.

La obscuridad no dejaba ver mas que un paso delante, Kajl tuvo que pegar su mano a la pared fría y húmeda de la cueva para guiarse, no sabia cuanto había avanzado, y en cada paso llamaba por Matt No tenia respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse, talvez la idea del hechizo era correcto y Matt con su Gabumon ya habían perecido y seguía el, pero, al poco tiempo de seguir avanzando vio a lo lejos una luz azulada, junto a ella dos siluetas le esperaban. Sus piernas no repondrán ninguna orden de su cerebro, este pedía un alto, las piernas avanzaban. Pronto llego a las siluetas, eran Matt y Gabumon que le miraban intrigados.

¿Por qué has tardado? – cuestiono Matt viendo el rostro de pánico de Kajl.

¿He tardado mucho? – el joven de piel morena miro que la luz fue hecha por las llamas de Gabumon que uso para quemar unas maderas.

Algo –

Kajl estaba asombrado de que Matt no mostrase miedo alguno ante un lugar como ese. ¿Acaso había vivido cosas peores?. Muchas mas preguntas recorrieron la mente del nativo, pero no era tiempo para aclararlas.

Necesitamos avanzar – comento Matt, dio media vuelta y pidió a que lanzara una flama al frente, al hacerlo la luz de la flama dejo ver que la cueva se dividía en tres caminos, cada una con una nueva y peligrosa entrada – Vaya, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

Kajl supo que era sarcasmo lo que comento Matt. Gabumon se acerco a cada una de las entradas, olfateaba, esperando poder reconocer algún aroma. Matt por su parte estaba allí parado pensando y analizando cada entrada.

¿Qué haremos, Matt? –

Avanzar – contesto de forma que era obvio la respuesta – Iremos por la de la izquierda.

Matt no tomes decisiones así de simple –

No lo he hecho Kajl – Matt dio un paso hacia delante, Gabumon hace rato que estaba frente a la entrada de la izquierda. – Este es el mejor camino, nos llevara a un lugar donde tenemos mas posiblidades de hallar a Mimi.

¿Y como sabes? - el moreno se comenzaba a irritar por la situación.

Por esto – Matt levanto su brazo para que viera su brazalete. Este brillaba con una luz azul como la flama de Gabumon, formaba una flecha y apuntaba a la entrada izquierda.

Kajl quedo admirado por aquel artefacto mágico, eso tenia que ser obra de Gennai supuso. Sin tener más para quejarse o contrariar, Kajl siguió al rubio y su digimon. Estos tenían una actitud diferente a cuando les conoció, esto le intrigaba al nativo, seria que el ambiente y la situación que pasaban les ocasionaba ponerse así, se pregunto. El camino se tornaba suave y difícil, parecía como si estuvieran pisando alguna goma, Matt creo una antorcha con las maderas que se hallaron y con la flama de Gabumon podía iluminar su camino, se inclino e ilumino el suelo, vio que no pisaban tierra. Matt con su mano libre pasó un par de dedos por la superficie del suelo, había un líquido negro espeso sobre este. Era algo asqueroso. Matt se inquieto al preguntarse que mas podía haber además de las arañas en aquel lugar, luego recordó que Kajl menciono otras cosas hostiles que habitaban aquellas cavernas.

Aparte de arañas, ¿que dijiste que había aquí? –

Arenosos – Kajl entendió el porque de la pregunto – y si ellos escupen esas cosas viscosa.

Era lo que Matt sospechaba, y recordando la descripción de su compañero esas cosas no serian nada agradables ni mucho menos amigables. El rubio apretó el paso, Gabumon y Kajl le seguían como podían, pues con la obscuridad dar un paso sin temor era difícil para sus mentes. No para Matt el seguía firme en cada paso que daba, no parecía tener temor alguno, eso Kajl le admiraba. En una parte de su trayecto Matt ocasiono que un montículo de rocas, apiladas de forma extraña, cayera haciendo mucho ruido, el eco resonó por todo el largo del túnel que atravesaban. Kajl sugirió ser más cautelosos, pues toparse con los arenosos significaba la muerte segura. Siguiendo el consejo del nativo anduvieron con mas cautela, para fortuna de todos el lugar ya se comenzaba a iluminar un poco, aunque no sabían de donde podría provenir la luz. Caminaron por un rato mas, los pies ya lo sentían hinchados, y agotados por lo que Matt dio un descanso breve para poder tomar fuerzas.

No me gusta este lugar, hay una atmosfera tenebrosa – comento Kajl al momento que se rodeaba con sus brazos – Espero que encontremos pronto a sus amigas.

Igual yo – Matt mantenía esa actitud seria, calculadora. Kajl le miro sin notar que estaba haciéndolo directamente y sin ocultarlo - ¿Sucede algo, Kajl?

No nada – respondió enseguida el moreno sintiendo vergüenza.

Matt solo le dedico una mirada más y se dispuso a ver el lugar en el que estaban. Estaban en una gran cámara, bajo un techo de arena sólida o eso parecía. Solo debes en tanto una fina capa de arena se escapaba del techo, acompañado de una ventisca tibia. Matt viro su vista a Kajl, el cual estaba tendido en el suelo viendo el techo, sintió que le debía una explicación.

Es mi manera de controlar los nervios – soltó la confesión el rubio, Gabumon quien al fondo de la cámara estaba recargado en la pared, sonrío. Kajl se incorporo y vio a su compañero. – No creas que me porto así por mal.

Kajl asintió. Entendía en parte la reacción de Matt, ya la había conocido en otra persona y eso hacia que comprendiera más el rubio. Se levanto y sacudió sus ropas.

Mejor sigamo… - un gran grito de horror asusto a los presentes. El grito por el eco parecía ser cerca, y Matt le reconoció.

¡Es Mimi! – de un salto Matt se incorporo y guiado por el sonido y su brazalete corrió en dirección de donde provino el grito. Gabumon le siguió de cerca y al final iba el nativo. Un nuevo grito resonó por las paredes del túnel al que se introdujeron, esta vez fue mas intenso.

(-)

Mimi ya se encontraba mejor, ya podía levantarse y andar por su cuenta. Aun le quedaba dolor en la espalda pero era menos. Ahora sentada sobre la fina arena se hallaba analizando la citación en la que ella y su digimon se encontraban. Ya tenían un buen rato en aquella cámara, y lo primero que tenían que hacer era moverse, pues quedarse mas hay seria peligroso con las arañas gigantes. Debían buscar una salida, ser cautelosas y esperar lo mejor. La castaña recordó que Palmon había encontrado agua, talvez yendo hay pudieran encontrar una manera de salir, pues por algún lugar el agua debía de entrar o salir. Palmon se negó al principio, pues donde hay agua hay vida, y eso significaba las arañas. Mimi entendió aquel punto, pero, debían arriesgarse además ir allí les ayudaría a llenar la cantimplora de la castaña. Sin más discusión las amigas emprendieron el viaje a la otra cámara que Palmon encontró y donde se hallaba el agua.

Anduvieron en silencio por los túneles, donde muy apenas podían ver un par de metros delante de ellas. Palmon que conocía mas el camino, tomo la mano de la castaña y la fue guiando. Doblaron por un par de esquinas, y anduvieron por cortos túneles pasando por pequeñas cámaras, ese lugar debió haber sido construido por alguien, la forma de conexión entre cámara y los túneles bien definidos tenían marcas de haber sido hecho por alguien. Caminaron un poco más y al final el sonido de una cascada sonó en los oídos de Mimi. Al salir del túnel las amigas entraron a una inmensa cámara, el techo estaba varios metros en lo alto y su forma era de una cúpula, esto hizo que la castaña se cuestionara que tan abajo estaban. Al pasar la vista por la cámara, la cual era circular, noto al otro extremo césped y mas allá una cascada que terminaba en un lago. Era increíble que un lugar así estuviera bajo tierra. Con cautela fueron a la cascada, Mimi se hinco y con sus manos fue tomando agua. Palmon estaba a la defensiva. Mimi lleno a tope su cantimplora y giro a su amiga.

Bebe algo de agua, Palmon – la digimon se acerco al lago – Yo cuido tu espalda por mientras.

Gracias – las amigas se sonrieron. Palmon se hinco y sumergió su rostro en el agua, lo cual necesitaba desde hace rato, pues siendo un digimon planta necesitaba refrescarse.

Será mejor salir de aquí – Mimi miraba por toda la circunferencia de la cámara, y vio como habían varias entradas a túneles, lo que le hizo pensar que estaban en el centro de todo aquel lugar. Al terminar Palmon de beber agua, ambas se dispusieron a irse. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que extraños sonidos las detuvieron. Provenían de todas las entradas, y sonaban cada vez más fuerte, y se acercaban con gran velocidad. – Esto no suena nada bien – comento Mimi reconociendo aquel sonido. Tomo una flecha de su carcaj y la coloco en su arco apuntando a la puerta que tenia enfrente.

Son muchas entradas – Palmon sonaba preocupada.

Mimi sabía aquello. En cuestión de segundo estarían rodeadas por aquellas asquerosas arañas, y sonaban que eran muchas. Palmon se preparo para la pelea, se puso a espaldas de Mimi decidiendo protegerla hasta el final. Cuando el sonido era mas intenso, se detuvo de repente. Mimi y Palmon se quedaron desconcertadas, se quedaron viendo las obscuras entradas con cautela y sin bajar la guardia, miraban fijamente las entradas tratando de ver através de la obscuridad, pero no podían ver nada.

Estate en guardia – susurro Mimi, Palmon asintió. Suponían que las arañas esperaban que bajaran la guardia para atacar y parecieron atinar, pues al pasar el tiempo y nunca bajar la guarda de la obscuridad de la entrada frente a Mimi una gran y espantosa araña salio de un salto hacia ella. La castaña con gran suerte le atino en un ojo a la araña, atravesándola hasta que le penetro hasta lo más profundo de lo que vendría siendo su cráneo. La araña cayo muerto. De las demás entradas mas arañas salieron, Palmon derribo a dos y Mimi a otras más. Era tiempo de que la digimon de la pureza llegara a un nivel más alto, y así apareció Togemon. – Necesitamos salir de aquí, si no lo hacemos nos vendrán superando en numero, Togemon.

Viento deja te llevo, Mimi – la digimon tomo con un brazo a Mimi. Abriéndose paso entre mas arañas que llegaban, la digimon trato de huir por uno de los túneles, pero le fue inútil, ya mas arañas habían arribado y les tapaban las salidas.

Bajame porfavor – Mimi tomo otra flecha de su carcaj, ya solo le quedaban unas cuantas – Creo que no tendremos mas que pelear, Togemon.

Estaré junto a ti siempre –

Las amigas se pusieron en forma de combate, pero, algo extraño sucedió. Las arañas no atacaban, solo se quedaban allí, tapando las entradas mirándolas fijamente con sus múltiples ojos. Algunas movían sus quelíceros. Otras movían sus patas delantera, como saboreándose un gran festín. Mimi sintió recorrer por su espalda un gran escalofrío.

¿Qué es lo que esperan? – se cuestiono Togemon. Mimi solo se encogió de hombros.

Nada bueno, eso lo puedo asegurar –

Estuvieron así por un pequeño rato mas, Mimi se comenzó a desesperar y estuvo apunto de dar el primer golpe cuando algo del suelo tomo su tobillo, esto la tomo tan desprevenida que ocasiono que soltara un gran grito del susto. Miro abajo y lo que vio la asusto mas, una mano hecha de arena salía de la tierra y la sujetaba fuerte del tobillo, dañándola. Apuntó su flecha al suelo, donde emergía un rostro de arena, le apunto a la frente y disparo. La flecho atravesó el rostro hasta incrustarse en el suelo. Tagemon fue ayudar a Mimi, con un golpe decisivo a la cosa de arena logrando sacar a mimi de su agarre. Ambas se hicieron hacia atrás, temiendo que otra vez esa cosa apareciera, pero, para su mala fortuna al mirar frene a ellas, de entre las arañas salían mas de esas cosas, solo que estos eran diferentes, se miraban mas sólidos, tenían ojos negros y huecos con pequeños puntos rojos en el centro, y en sus mandíbulas en ves de dientes tenían colmillos. La mayoría de esas cosas soltaban un liquido extraño. Parecían hambrientos.

¿Qué son esas espantosas cosas? – Mimi sentía un miedo como nunca antes lo había tenido.

No lo se, y no quiero averiguarlo – Togemon se lanzo en un ataque, Mimi tomo una flecha y apunto a uno de ellos.

Esas cosas de arena se lanzaron en contraataque, y para mal fortunio, eran muy veloces, logran superar a Togemon. Vario pasaran a la digimon y se dirigieron a Mimi quien no les lograba dar con sus flechas, y pronto se quedo sin ninguna. La castaña al buscar una flecha o algo para pelear no se percato que tenia una de esas cosas atrás, y al sentir que le tomaba por lo hombros soltó un grito aun mas fuerte que el anterior. Sentía que ese era su final. Togemon giro y vio a su amiga en problemas, corrió en su auxilio pero varias de las cosas la detuvieron y derribaron. La cosa que sujetaba a Mimi por la espalda, quiso morderla en el cuello, pero Mimi como pudo y usando su arco se lo evitaba. No aguantaría mucho, pues la posición la cansaba y la cosa tenía gran fortaleza. Cuando sus brazos iban a flaquear una explosión sonó a su lado. Varias arañas salieron volando, las cosas miraron a donde provino la explosión, Mimi y Togemon también lo hicieron, en un de las entradas a la derecha vieron entre el polvo tres figuras, al disiparse el polvo, Mimi y Togemon vieron con gran alegría a Matt y Weregarurumon, quienes venían acompañados con un extraño. Matt miro la posición en que estaban sus amigas, y se lanzo en su ayuda, el fue por Mimi y Weregarurumon por Togemon.

Con mucha destreza Matt dio un golpe con su espada a la cosa en la cabeza, haciendo que soltara a Mimi. La cosa cayo al suelo y pronto se deshizo, dejando la arena dispersa en el suelo y solo dejando ver huesos y en donde iba la cabeza una especie de roca roja brilloso, que estaba a la mitad por el golpe que le dio Matt. El rubio tomo de los hombros a Mimi, le miraba con preocupación.

¿Te encuentras bien? –

Gracias a ti si – Mimi tenía los ojos llorosos, y sin aviso rodeo al rubio en un abrazo, el joven le correspondió sin dudar.

¡Matt! -

El rubio giro a donde le llamaba, era Kajl. El moreno le indico que viera a su lado, miro a donde apuntaba y vieron como Weregarurumon y Togemon luchaban contras más arenosos y arañas. Era tiempo de la retirada.

Weregarurumon, vámonos – le grito el rubio a su digimon, el cual con uno de sus ataque provoco una nueva explosión para que el polvo que levantara les cubriera, y de paso llevarse alguno de sus enemigos.

Al momento en que la explosión saco de combate a las arañas y algo a los arenosos, Weregarurumon y Togemon fueron por sus amigos, los tomaron y fueron por Kajl a quien también llevaron para poder huir con mayor velocidad. Se introdujeron por el túnel en el que habían entrado y salieron huyendo. Por fortuna el brazalete de Matt apuntaba ahora a lo que suponía era la salida. Siguiendo la guía del rubio anduvieron por los túneles y cámaras, en el camino sabían que iban siendo perseguidos, pues el sonido de las arañas y arenosos, los cuales eran gruñidos en estos últimos, sonaban tras ellos. Al doblar en una esquina e introducirse en el túnel, vieron al fondo luz lo que indicaba que era la salida. Matt pidió a Weregarurumon que se detuviera y que con un ataque derribara aquel túnel, así les impediría la salida a esas cosas. Mimi pidió lo mismo a Togemon, así ambos digimon con sus ataques combinados logran ocasionar un terremoto que fue derrumbando el techo del lugar. Los digimon tomaron de nuevo a sus amigos y rápido salieron de aquel horrible lugar. La luz le cegaba la vista, y más a Mimi y Palmon que estuvieron más tiempo en aquel lugar. Ya el día comenzaba a llegar a su final. Todos respiraban ajetreados, necesitaban un buen descanso.

Gracias Matt, Gabumon por salvarnos – Mimi miro a sus amigos, el digimon de Matt como el de ella habían regresado a su forma Novato. Luego la castaña paso su vista al joven moreno, Matt se apresuró a presentarlos.

Mimi, el es Kajl – dijo apuntando al nativo – Kajl, ellas es Mimi y su digimon Palmon.

Es un gusto –Mimi extendió la mano en forma de cortesía, el moreno esto ya no le extrañaba pues aprendió de Gennai que otras culturas era normal tomarse de la mano al conocerse. Igualmente Palmon le saludo.

El gusto es mío – ambos se sonrieron, pero la de Kajl duro poco al percatarse que su fiel amigo no estaba.

¿Sucede algo? – Gabumon pregunto al ver el rostro de preocupación del moreno.

H'lin, mi camello no esta – dijo con voz de preocupación mientras buscaba con la mirada – El nunca me abandona, siempre es fiel y me espera donde lo dejo.

A la mejor solo esta dando alguna vuelta – comento Palmon – para distraerse un rato.

No, el no es así –

Sin previo aviso, de atrás de una roca apareció h'lin corriendo como huyendo de algo. Kajl y los demás se preocuparon, pues tras el camello venían varios sujetos con vestimentas como las de Kajl pero de un color caqui. Todos montaban camellos e iban tras el camello de Kajl, hasta que los vieron a ellos, siendo su nuevo objetivo.

No puede ser, lo que faltaba –

¿Quiénes son, Kajl?- Pregunto un Matt intrigado.

Son los conocidos como "Guerreros de las Arenas" -


	5. Princesa de Antaño

_**Regrese mas rápido de lo que imaginaban, ¿cierto?. Bueno lo he hecho con el fin de recompensar el tiempo que me he tardado estos últimos capítulos en actualizar, y aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, eso si el capitulo que sigue yo creo estará para este fin de semana o el lunes que viene. La aventura comenzara aumentar en emoción para que se vayan preparando y mas porque llegaremos pronto a un punto que muchos quieres saber y conocer, yo se que saben a queme refiero n.n cof cof cicatriz cof cof hahaha. Bueno mejor pasó a lo siguiente.**_

**_anaiza18: _Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo pasado, este yo creo que lo hara un poco mas por lo que contiene hahaha.**

**_IVYMON: _Si de nuevo están juntos, aunque sigan en problemas. Ya veremos que les depara el futuro en esta historia.**

**_isabel-takari:_ Ya veremos so son ó no amigables los "guerreros de las arenas" y que pasara ahora que han visto a Matt y compañía.**

**_AguusDempsey__: _Espero no decaer en los capítulos venideros y que te siga gustando este fic ahahaha, pues tratare de que sea emocionante en muchos aspectos n.n hahaha.**

**_Minakushi-chan:_Pues si lamentablemente Matt y Mimi no podrán tener un descanso delos problemas tan rápido como ellos quisieran, pero como dices lo bueno es que ya están de nuevo juntos. En respuesta a tu pregunta te diré que es un fic corto, pero no tanto, será como el del primer fic de la trilogía de EDLyE. **

**_Guest: _Gracias por el review, aunque me gustaría que pudieras identificarte para saber con quien tengo el gusto de charlar hahaha. Sobre las arañas, pues no use a ningún digimon hehe y las cosas de arenas pronto se revelara que son hehe.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 5: Princesa de Antaño.

Estaban completamente rodeados, cada sujeto sobre un camello les apuntaba con sus largas y curveadas espadas. Kajl intercambiaba palabras con uno de ellos, al parecer el líder, parecía molesto de verlos en aquellas arenas. Mimi miraba con uno de los hombres le miraba con sus ojos negros, le analizaba de pies a cabeza, como buscando un mal detalle en una escultura. Esto ponía nerviosa a la castaña que intuitivamente se pego a Matt y le tomo del brazo. El rubio noto la causa de los nervios de su amiga, por lo que le dedico una seria y dura mirada al sujeto que no le quitaba la vista a Mimi, al percatarse el sujeto que el rubio le miraba este se gano su atención, ninguno cedía en una batalla de miradas. La discusión por parte de Kajl termino, el líder de los llamados guerreros de las arenas ordeno aprender a los invasores, les amarraron las manos en una sola soga para que caminaran juntos y no pudieran escapar. Tan pronto como les amarraron partieron en un camino que el rubio y la castaña no debían recorrer.

¿A dónde nos llevan, Kajl? – le susurro el rubio al nativo desde atrás.

Vamos a su campamento – el moreno mostraba un tono de voz molesto, Matt al escucharle sintió la culpa de haber metido en tantos problemas aquel joven. Le estaba muy agradecido por su ayuda, pues quien en se atrevería ayudar a unos extraños a tal punto de acompañarlos a un lugar tan peligroso. – Estos son guerreros no son muy hospitalarios, son rebeldes de las tribus – empezó a explicar Kajl ya con una voz mas serena – se formaron para librar esta lucha a su manera, pero, no respetan a las tribus.

¿Cuál lucha libran? – Mimi escucho la plática desde atrás de Matt, del cual iba muy pegado. Los digimon por otra parte iban separados, y se ubicaban mas delante de donde ellos iban. – ¿Hay guerra entre sus tribus?

No, peleamos contra esas cosas que vimos en las cavernas – un semblante sombrío se marco en el rostro del moreno, su mirada se puso dura y miraba con rencor al líder quien iba charlando con el hombre que no dejaba de mirar a Mimi. – Tenemos librando una guerra contra ellos desde hace ya varios años, aunque hubo un tiempo en que desaparecieron, pero volvieron aparecer y en mayor número y con un nuevo líder.

Matt se quedo intrigado, sentía que algo tenia que ver su propia guerra con la que ellos libraban. Mimi por su parte escuchaba el relato de Kajl con mucho interés, ya que ahora narraba parte de lo había ocurrido hace tiempo. Les contó sobre los tiempos antes de la denominada, por las mismas tribus, la guerra de la arena roja. Antes de esta guerra las tribus vivían en una paz frágil, pero al final era paz, solo dos de las cinco tribus tenían buena relación y mantenían un comercio sano, pero, un día de la nada, bajo las arenas aparecieron los arenosos, atacando cada pueblo de las tribus. Hubo una gran conmoción y las tribus se aliaron, pero tan frágil era tal alianza que estuvieron apunto de perder. Aun así ganaron y los enemigos desaparecieron, la alianza se consumo dejando asperezas entre las tribus. Cuando los arenosos regresaron no se volvió a formar la alianza de las cuatro tribus, ya que una quedo casi destruida, ahora se formaron dos grupos de guerreros para confrontar la pelea, y esto lo estaban aprovechando los arenosos que tomaban mas terreno con los días venideros. La situación actual era crítico, y si no hacían nada en pocos meses las tribus caerían.

Eso es muy malo – comento Mimi al final del relato.- No entiendo porque no se unen, si su enemigo esta mas fuerte ustedes igual.

Dime Kajl, ¿Hace cuanto sucedió el regreso de los arenosos? –

Aproximadamente hace un año – Kajl miro confundido a Matt al ver que este hacia cuentas y armaba un rompecabezas.- ¿A que se debe la pregunta?

Matt no pudo contestar pues uno de sus captores les golpeo con una larga vara y les dijo algo en su lenguaje, Kajl tradujo lo que dijo lo cual era que llegaban al campamento. Pasando una duna los jóvenes pudieron ver un enorme campamento de tiendas y muchos camellos y personas andando por todos lados. Matt calculo que había fácil unos doscientos guerreros allí. Lo que le sorprendió fue cuando pasando entre las carpas, viendo que habían varios posos donde extraían agua. Caminaron hasta el centro del campamento y los dejaron tirados sobre la caliente arena y bajo el calor del sol, sus digimon por su parte os dejaron lejos de ellos, temiendo que los usaran para escapar.

¿Acaso aquí nadie tiene digimos? – Mimi estaba my intrigada al percatarse que desde hace tiempo los únicos digimon que había visto era el suyo y el de Matt.

Claro que los hay – Kajl sonrío ante la pregunto de Mimi. – Solo que ellos están con la otra fuerza de guerreros.

Mimi quedo con una duda mas, y estaba a punto de soltarle cuando Kajl se le adelanto, explicó que en esas tierras era muy poca la población de digimons, pues incluso la de los humanos no era tan mayor. La pareja de amigos asintió, vivir en aquellas tierras no era nada fácil y un respeto por esa gente, aun con la que los tenían prisioneros, les surgió en su interior ya que no cualquiera lograría estar en un lugar así.

Debemos buscar la manera de escapar – soltó en una voz poco audible Kajl, esta frase la tenia desde hace rato en su mente, pero por temor a que alguno de sus captores entendiera o sospechase prefirió decirlo en el momento que estuvieran solos, y ese era.- Escuche que nos querían Matt, como castigo a nuestro atrevimiento.

¿El cual es? – Matt levanto una ceja, pues no creyó que hubieran hecho algo malo.

Ser cómplices de los arenosos –

Matt y Mimi se quedaron confundidos. ¿Cómo podían pensar eso?. Kajl les informo que los guerreros de las arenas al verlos salir de aquellas cavernas los consideraron como traición, sospechando que podrían ser espías y salían de informar a los enemigos de su paradero. El rubio creyó todo esto una locura. Kajl les trato de explicarla situación pero no le creyeron ninguna palabras, y sumando que aquellos guerreros era muy radicales, no les importaba matar a tres jóvenes y mandarles sus cabezas a los arenosos.

Esta noche nos decapitaran, para entonces ya debemos de habernos ido – el moreno parecia tener algún plan, e implicaba a sus nuevos amigos.

¿Qué planeas? –

Que usen sus poderes mágicos – dicho esto con la misada señalo los brazaletes.- si los usan no tendremos dificultad para escapar.

Es un buen plan – confeso Matt quien tenía eso en mente desde hace tiempo.- Pero lamentablemente ya hemos usado mucha de nuestra energía este día, no será imposible usarlos.

Kajl soltó un suspiro y observo como el sol ya comenzaba a ser absorbido por las arenas. El tiempo que tenian no era mucho, debían buscar algo mas para salir de ese embrollo. Las esperanzas disminuyeron para el nativo de aquellas arenas al ver como tres sujetos ya sin su rostro cubierto por la tela, se les acercaban de forma muy amenazadora, a excepción de el de en medio quien tenia el rostro exaltado, el de la cara mas seria y de facciones duras era el líder. Al estar frente a los jóvenes Matt y Mimi reconocieron la mirada del de medio, era el que no dejaba de mirar a Mimi tiempo atrás. El sujeto saco de un morral un pedazo de roca tallado, les enseño a sus compañeros su contenido y se emocionaron, gritaron una palabra extraña, "Ast". Al gritar varias veces aquella palabra se hincaron frente a Mimi a la que libraron, la joven se quedo estupefacta por lo que veía, sus amigos igualmente se quedaron extrañados. Pronto el líder mando traer a todos para que le alabasen. Mimi pidió de favor a Kajl que preguntase que sucedía, el joven hizo caso y pregunto, el líder le miro con ojos de furia, pero si respondió.

¿Qué dijo? – Mimi volteo a ver al moreno quien abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que le había dicho el líder de los guerreros. La castaña y el rubio al ver a Kajl así que sus ansias aumentaron.

Ellos creen que eres la antigua gran princesa – Kajl se volvió a dirigir al líder y pregunto algo mas, enseguida le mostraron la roca tallada que antes habían visto ellos para comprobar la teoría del que miraba a Mimi. En la roca estaba grabado la imagen de una joven muy hermosa de piel canela, cabello negro y largo hasta mitad de la espalda, los detalles estaban muy bien presentados. La joven de la imagen mantenía una mano levantada y sobre esta había una flor, y toda ella emitía una luz. La joven de la imagen era sin duda Mimi, con algunos cambios claro estaba. Esa joven, la de la imagen, era la princesa de antaño a la que consideraban una diosa, según les platico Kajl al momento que miraba la pintura. – Creen que eres ella reencarnada, que has vuelto a liberarlos de este nuevo mal que ha surgido desde las misma arenas milenarias.

Matt y Mimi se miraron sin entender el bien del todo. El líder de los guerreros ordeno que se llevasen a Mimi, dos grandes hombres la tomaron con mucha delicadeza de los brazos y se disponían a llevársela, la joven se quito de encima las manos de aquellos hombres.

¿A dónde me llevan? – Mimi le hablo de frente al líder como si este le entendiese.- Mis amigos libéralos también.

El líder se quedo estupefacto sin entender nada de lo que deidad le decía. Miro a Kajl y este le tradujo lo que Mimi le había dicho, al terminar de escuchar soltó una carcajada y hablo. Sus palabras fueron claras, la llevaría a sus aposentos donde seria tratada como debía. Con respecto a lo segundo, el entendía su piedad por aquellos mortales y le admiraba eso, pero no los liberaría pues ahora su traición era peor, la habían puesto en peligro llevándola aquellas cavernas, incluso se jacto de que ellos la habían salvado de que cayera en manos de los arenosos. Mimi abrió de mas sus ojos al escuchar la traducción, como podían tener tales forma de razonar aquellas personas. Terminado de responder volvió a ordenar que se llevaran a Mimi, la joven forcejeo y por temor de que sacar sus poderes los hombres se hicieron a un lado, la joven corrió a con Matt y los tomo de los hombros, no lo dejaría ni a el ni a Kajl desamparados a su suerte. El líder se quedo curioso de la forma de comportarse de su princesa, Kajl miro a sus amigos y concluyó algo que salvaría a los jóvenes y sus digimon, aun si al final estuviese equivocado en su deducción. Cuando el líder iba a decir algo, Kajl se le adelanto y le dijo algo que dejo a todos boquiabiertos, muchos sentían culpabilidad.

¿Qué les has dicho? – Matt pregunto muy curioso de la situación.

Solo la verdad un poco modificada, que tu eras Usir el prometido y único amor de Ast – al escuchar esto Matt y Mimi no tuvieron otra reacción que de confusión y vergüenza. – esto nos salvara, ya con dos grandes deidades mi vida será salvada.

Pero, ¿ que te hace pensar que nosotros? – Matt con su mano apuntaba a Mimi y luego a el, esto repetidamente, no tenia palabras para seguir hablando.

Es mas que obvio – Kajl fue interrumpido por el líder de los guerreros, este no creía que Matt fuese otra deidad, pues en las imágenes grabadas en las piedras antiguas su figura no era similar, Kajl fue muy listo e invento una historia que según el le habían contado los príncipes. Le explico que Usir cambio de forma para poder proteger a Ast su amor, ya que si era reconocido nunca podría pasar desapercibido por sus enemigos, en cambio la princesa mantuvo su figura para que su pueblo la reconociese y supieran de que había regresado a ellos para liberarlos. Todos creyeron la historia, Matt y Mimi ya recuperados de la revelación de Kajl no dijeron mas, seguirían con la farsa si es que eso les salvaba la vida. Solo el líder mantuvo sus dudas, pero por el momento seguiría creyendo la historia de aquel joven.

Aquella noche hubo un gran banquete, Tener a dos de sus "deidades" cenando junto a ellos era un privilegio imposible de que ocurriera de nuevo. En el banquete hubo baile, cantos, charlas y mucha alegría. La moral de aquellos guerreros estaba por los cielos, y por lo que supieron los jóvenes en su charla con el líder y sus cercanos, en unos días tendrían una batalla contra los arenosos. Al terminar la festividad, Matt y Mimi junto con sus digimon les dejaron una carpa para ellos solos, y que tuvieran la intimidad necesaria que una pareja como ella necesitaba. Esto les incomodo a los jóvenes pero no les quedo de otra. Todo lo que habían pasado les comenzó a desesperar, ellos sabían que necesitaban avanzar y que se estaban atrasando en su misión. Los amigos quedaron en que al día siguiente inventarían algo para poder irse y seguir su camino, pues muchos dependían de que ellos encontraran ayuda más allá de las arenas.


	6. Arenosos

_**Vaya que ya ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice este fic hahaha. Pero, ¡he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo!, ahora que termino Hackers (que tuvo buena aceptación, aun cuando muchos quedaron insatisfechos por el epilogo xD) tuve tiempo de continuar con este fic. Ya estamos a la mitad de la historia, al ser un spin off hahaha no tendrá muchos capítulos. Se acercan los momentos que varios de ustedes quieren conocer, por lo que deben estar al pendiente. Bueno, mejor los dejo leer y esperare con ansias sus reviews n.n hahaha.**_

_**anaiza18: **_**Bueno para salir con vida nadie mejor que Kajl hahaha, espero este nuevo capitulo te guste.**

_**IVYMON: **_**Tu pregunta será respondida en este capitulo, y si que Kajl es ágil para inventar historias hahaha.**

_**isabel-takari:**_** No son amigables, pero, todo tiene una razón de ser hehehe. Aunque a veces eso puede quedar en el misterio hehehe. Sobre Kajl es un loquillo que vio lo que no era en los amigos hahaha.**

_**William di Angelo: **_**Creo que tendría que ser una muy grande coincidencia magnánima hahaha. Pronto sabremos mas de los arenosos, no te preocupes hahaha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 6: Arenosos

Los planes de irse el plan de irse al día siguiente se pospuso por varios días más. Los guerreros de las arenas los tenían muy bien vigilados, la privacidad era algo que para Matt y Mimi ya no tenían. Los jóvenes a sol y luna tenían pegados a cinco hombres fuertes que les vigilaban a cada paso que daban. Quitando de lado la guardia, los jóvenes eran tratados como se debía a una deidad, les llenaron de lujos por doquier. Vestimentas, oro, plata, vasijas, telas. Gabumon y Palmon no eran la excepción, por ser los digimon de las deidades eran tratados como tal. Kajl en su caso su vida fue perdonada por ser elegido por los dioses de ser el traductor, el único que conocía el idioma terrenal de los príncipes. Todo estos lujos no cegaron la misión de los jóvenes, el porque de su demora era simple, podían escapar usando sus digimon y fácilmente les vencerían, pero, lo que les detenía era la situación de las tribus y su guerra. Enfrentarlos los podía dejar débiles, y aunque fuera una tribu radical era necesaria para la guerra librada en aquellas arenas. Uno punto extra del porque quedarse era el descanso, lo necesitaban y en ese lugar había agua y comida, aunque ya había sido mucho tiempo de holgazanear como le llamaba Matt.

La mañana de aquel quinto día Kajl llego con una noticia a Matt y Mimi. Les informo que el líder de los guerreros, H'knim como se nombraba, planeaba dar un ataque a gran escala a los terrenos dominados por los arenosos. Confiado de tener de su parte a los príncipes-dioses estaba seguro de que la victoria seria suya. El problema era más grande aun, la batalla les desviaría muy lejos de donde ellos iban. Kajl ya conocía la misión de los amigos, por lo que sabia que todo se comenzaba a complicaría.

Debemos de irnos ya – Matt se sentó en su silla en la carpa que le tendieron exclusivamente a el y la castaña.- Esta noche partimos.

¿Cómo lo harán? – Kajl sabía que eso era difícil sin tener que pelear, en la noche era cuando mas vigilancia tenían.

Tengo mi energía al cien, podré hacer que Gabumon pase a su nivel mega – El digimon de Matt no se hecho para atrás, el estaba dispuesto a todo.- En la noche huiremos volando.

¿Eso nos incluye? – Matt entendió que Kajl al hablar en plural se refería también a su camello.

Mimi podrá hacer digievolucionar a Palmon en Lilymon –

Matt – Mimi miro desde el otro lado de la carpa a su amigo.- No podemos abandonar a esta gente.

Matt miro con ojos tiernos a su amiga, no por nada aquella joven era la dueña del emblema de la pureza. Estaba preocupada por aquellas personas, y seguro sentía que al abandonarlas seria dejarlas morir. Por otra parte estaba la misión, una que implicaba más vidas y el destino del mundo. El rubio sabía cual elegir y eso lo tenía que saber también la castaña.

Somos los elegidos – Antes de que Matt pudiera decir algo, Mimi se adelanto.- Nuestra misión es salvar al mundo de la obscuridad y estas personas nos necesitan.

Te entiendo, Mimi – Matt se levanto de su lugar y fue directo a su amiga, coloco una mano en su hombro y le miro a sus bellos ojos marrones.- Hay mas en juego, si logramos nuestro cometido esta gente también se salvara.

¿Me lo aseguras? – La mirada de la castaña era una de compasión, el recuerdo de aquellas cosas en las cavernas se hizo presente en los jóvenes. El enemigo que enfrentaban las tribus era uno mucho peor a lo que ellos alguna vez se enfrentaron. Matt cerró los ojos, Mimi aparto la mirada, lo sabían, las tribus talvez no podrían contra tal enemigo.

Kajl miro a sus compañeros, el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos se había percatado del gran corazón que ellos tenían, y una admiración por su valor surgió hacia ellos. Gennai y sus historias, el joven Kajl entendió ahora la misión que indirectamente aquel viejo hechicero les encomendó. Debía guiar y ayudar en lo que fuera aquellos jóvenes, y eso era lo que haría. Dio un paso a su costado y agarrando valor se decidió.

Ustedes hagan lo que deban hacer que nosotros haremos lo que tengamos que hacer – Matt y Mimi miraron algo confundido al joven de piel morena.- Nuestro pueblo sobrevivirá, hemos luchado contra un rival más poderoso que los arenosos y no ha podido contra nosotros. Somos un pueblo aguerrido.

Matt no captaba del todo lo que el joven de turbante decía. ¿De que otro enemigo hablaba?. Al voltear a Mimi, la joven le hizo entender que se refería al desierto. Entonces entendió. El calor agobiante, la falta de agua y comida, aquellas personas estaban domando aquel desierto.

Vayan mas allá de las tierras del sol – Kajl tomo una mano de Matt y otra de Mimi.- Vayan a las tierras lejanas del occidente que aquí no se les necesita.

Esas palabras provocaron que un fuego de coraje y valentía surgiera en el rubio y la castaña. Ver aquel joven, que días anteriores mostrara miedo y pánico, tan firme y convincente les provocaba quedarse a luchar junto a ellos, y no irse hasta verlos vencer. Pero, el tiempo era un enemigo aun mas fuerte y despiadado con el que debían luchar los elegidos.

Bien – Mimi le sonrío a Kajl.- En la noche nos iremos.

Eso quería escuchar –

Prometemos volver – Matt unió su mano con la de Kajl y la elevaron a nivel del pecho.- No los abandonaremos.

Los jóvenes y digimon soltaron una risa. En pocos días aquellos jóvenes se habían hecho buenos amigos, y ahora compartían un mismo objetivo. Derrocar a la obscuridad.

(-)

La mañana paso entre el desayuno y entrenamiento. Matt y Mimi no podían ayudar en nada por lo que solo se quedaba esperando hacer atendidos. La tarde fue mas movida, los guerreros preparaba sus camellos para la guerra, armas y otros instrumentos eran alistados. Las mujeres eran las que daban mantenimiento a las armaduras de sus hombres, ya fuesen esposos, hijos o hermanos. Matt pudo ver la gran desventaja que tenían aquellos guerreros, sus "armaduras" no eran más que un peto de acero formado por un par de capas de espesor muy pequeño, eso nos los protegería de muchas cosas. Sus escudos eran hechos de mimbre, lo que solo les protegería de flechas que llevaran poco fuerza de impacto. No estaban bien equipados, y las palabras de Mimi sonaron en su cabeza. Esos guerreros no tendrían posibilidad ante la locura que planeaban hacer la noche siguiente.

El sol ya se ocultaba y las estrellas tenues en el cielo aparecían. Matt camino por el campamento viendo como muchos hombres convivían con sus familias antes de lo que les esperaba. Matt tenia una encrucijada, lo que creyó tener definido ahora se tambaleaba en un hilo. Fue a su campamento y allí encontró a Mimi tejiendo algo. Se sentó frente a ella, solo separados por la mesa que se ubicaba en el centro.

¿Ocurre algo? – Mimi miro curiosa a su rubio amigo.- Te noto preocupado, y un tanto dudoso.

Esta gente no esta preparada para lo que enfrentaran – Matt explico lo que vio en aquel día. Mimi tejía pero prestaba atención.- Su equipo es deficiente, no duraran ni una hora en batalla.

Ya los han enfrentado y ganaron –

Ahora sospecho que fue por superioridad numérica – Matt se cruzó de manos y miro a sus pies.- La situación ha cambiado, seguro que aquellos arenosos volvieron con mas gente.

¿Y de donde crees que puedan venir? –

No lo se –

Matt sabia que su amiga por dentro estaba contenta de que el estaba ya teniendo la misma idea que ellas. Ayudar a las tribus en su guerra. Pero, ¿Cuánto duraría una guerra en aquel lugar?. No pudo pensar mas el rubio, el sonido de varias trompetas de guerra sonaron en todo el campamento-ciudad. Mimi y Matt salieron corriendo de su campamento, Gabumon y Palmon se les unieron enseguida. A lo lejos llamas ardían en las carpas, guerreros corrían en la dirección del ataque. Kajl no tardo en aparecer con su camello guiado por la correa, el joven de piel morena tenía un rostro aguerrido.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kajl? – Palmon fue la primera en soltar la duda que tenían sus amigos.

Los arenosos, están atacando – Kajl miro a Matt y Mimi, las palabras que le seguirían las podrían repetir lo jóvenes sin necesidad de escucharlas antes.- Es su momento, huyan.

Matt y Mimi no se movieron, no era correcto aprovechar un momento así para su escape. Los gritos de dolor ya sonaban a lo lejos, y una explosión provoco que todos fueran al suelo. Mujeres con bebes en brazos, niños y ancianos corrían en dirección contraria a donde se libraba la batalla. Una señora con una bebita en sus brazos se le acerco, le imploraba algo que no entendía, pero que suponía le pedía ayuda. No había que pensar mas, era momento de actuar.

Esta gente nos necesitan – Matt y Mimi se levantaron mirando con ojos molestos al fuego que se levantaba varios metros.- ¡Gabumon!

¡Palmon! –

Los digimons pasaron a su nivel Mega, los lugareños se quedaron anonadados de los que sus príncipes habían hecho. Esto aumento la esperanza, y muchos vitorearon proclamando una victoria que estaba lejos de lograrse. Matt y Mimi montaron a Metalgarurumon, Lillymon les seguiría de cerca.

Kajl, lleva a estas personas a un ligar seguro – Matt vio a la conglomeración de personas a su alrededor he hizo una seña de que corrieran.

No te preocupes, yo los sacare de aquí –

Matt ordeno a su digimon que fuera a la zona de combate. La distancia no era mucha, enseguida llegaron. Al sobrevolar el terreno, observaron como las extrañas criaturas de arena luchaban contras los guerreros del sol. El número de los arenosos no era para nada superior al de los guerreros, pero, se notaba quien controlaba la batalla. Metalgarurumon dejo a Mimi y Matt con un grupo de hombres que mantenían su posición, en tanto los digimon irían a dar apoyo aéreo a los demás grupos. Matt pidió una espada y a señas logro darse a entender, un hombre le dio una que le sobraba, un joven de edad menor a Mimi le entrego una espada por igual. Los jóvenes se pusieron a luchar junto a los hombres de piel morena. Los elegidos pudieron percatarse que estos Arenosos eran diferentes, sus consistencia era mas sólida y la única forma de matarlos era decapitarlos y clavarles un su pecho la espada,

La ayuda de los digimon de Matt y Mimi marcaron la diferencia. Los arenosos estaban siendo echados para atrás. Los guerreros estaban inspirados de la ferocidad con la que Matt, Mimi y sus digimon luchaban. Ante la falta de protección, Mimi y Matt trataban de ser mas cautelosos en la lucha, pues cualquier descuido y podrían sufrir una herida grave.

En un tiempo que no sintieron pasar, los guerreros de las arenas estaban por hacer huir a los arenosos, Matt al frente gritaba en forma de dominio. Pero, cuando todo parecía la victoria de entre los dos bandos las arenas se arremolinaron. Era tan intenso que los guerreros, Matt y mimi se echaron para atrás. Un sujeto imponente en músculos y tamaño se hizo presente. No tenia su cuerpo completo de piel, tenia partes de arenas que le formaban un brazo o un pie, la mitad de la cabeza y pecho. Sus ojos eran dos puntos rojos con negro que formaban un triangulo. La cosa se le acerco a Matt, Metalgarurumon se le puso en medio deteniendo el avance de lo que parecía un arenoso. Los guerreros aunque se mantenían a lado de Matt, querían salir huyendo del lugar, y esto lo notaron los elegidos.

¿Qué eres? – Matt no quitaba su postura de guardia, no sabia que esperar de aquella cosa.

Lamento ser tan descortés – El mitad arenoso, mitad humano se inclino.- Mi nombre es Yklim, señor de los "ámmodis", ó como tus amigos nos llaman arenosos.- Matt levanto una ceja, "con que ese es el líder" pensó el rubio. Si acababa con el, la guerra terminaría.- Con que era cierto, vaya que tengo el placer de conocer a dos de los ocho elegidos

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Matt dejase de idear un plan para atacarlo. ¿Cómo sabia de los elegidos?. ¿Cómo sabia que eran ocho?. Mimi se acerco a Matt y ambos compartieron sus dudas solo con la mirada. Al parecer los elegidos estaban bajo la mira de alguien, y ese debía ser del que les hablo Piedmon.

Si mis consternados elegidos, se de su existencia – Yklim soltó una carcajada.- Sus rostros me hacen creer que ustedes son los que no saben a quien enfrentan.

Eso ultimo no le gusto para nada a los elegidos. Matt volvió a retomar el idear un plan de ataque, y ese seria mediante Metalgarurumon, pero, al ver que los espectros se retiraban sabia que el encuentro había terminado.

Nos divertiremos mucho elegidos – Yklim se fue sumergiendo en las arenas. Matt ordeno enseguida que atacase su digimon, pero, el poder que lanzo impacto en una barrera de arena que se formo instantáneamente alrededor del líder arenoso.- Ya habrá tiempo mi estimado elegido, y espero que seas digno de lo que he escuchado de ustedes.

El fin de la batalla llego a su fin. Los guerreros parecían aliviados de no haber muerto al tener enfrente a tal personaje. Matt y Mimi por su parte estaban intrigados de lo que había ocurrido, y muchas incógnitas les surgieron. ¿A que se estaban enfrentando?.


	7. Oasis

_**No saben que bien se siente volver a escribir algo sobre EDLyE hahaha, hoy recordé esos buenos momentos al escribir la trilogía. Es bueno regresar por esta vez a esta historia que es mi favorita de escribir claro haha. Se que no es un capitulo largo, pero, creo que ya les había comentado que al ser "Cronicas" no serian largos los capítulos ya que este spin-off xD es para que conozcan algo de lo que vivieron Matt y Mimi en su viaje através de las "Arenas eternas". Corto o no el capitulo espero que les guste y nos vemos en mis otras historias.**_

_**anaiza18: **_**El líder de los arenosos si que será de cuidado y espero pronto escribir el siguiente capitulo para que sepas el porque haha.**

_**IVYMON: **_**Es un misterio que espero pueda pronto darte la respuesta hahaha, por mientras espero disfrutes de este pequeñismo capitulo.**

_**isabel-takari:**_** Y claro que es poderoso y espero pronto lo puedas ver hahaha, será algo genial. La relación entre Matt y Mimi crecerá en una grandiosa amistad por eso de la escena antes de su llegada en EDLyE: El Continente Obscuro.**

_**William di Angelo: **_**¿Cómo supiste que era Gaara? Hahahhaa. De que es algo distinto para ellos lo es, pero también puede que ya sea conocido por ustedes solo digo hahaha. **

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 7: Oasis

Cientos de hombres marchaban por las dunas de las "arenas eternas" a lo que llamaban el _Oasis, _la ciudad de los dioses,el lugar sagrado para todas las tribus de aquellas tierras del sol. Matt y Mimi tomaron su decisión, una que les parecía lo correcto y era seguir aquellos hombres en su guerra. Eran considerados reencarnaciones de sus deidades y si los abandonaban su moral caería a tal punto que la victoria de los arenosos seria más que inevitable. Fue una difícil decisión y mas elegir la opción que ahora seguían, pues mas allá de las arenas eternas en el oriente sus amigos se preparaban para el peligró misterioso que se encontraba mas allá del Gran Mar en el lejano oriente. Pero al fin y acabo eran los elegidos y en mismas palabras de Gennai, ellos eran los protectores del mundo. Aun así, el rubio y la castaña debían terminar con este conflicto rápido si querían cumplir con la fecha limite que tenían para cumplir su objetivo y para como iban las cosas talvez podrían cumplir. La voz de que las antiguas deidades "Ast" y "Usir" habían reencarnado revivió la profecía de que regresarían al mundo mortal a luchar junto a su pueblo una vez más. Varias tribus pequeñas, consideradas castas por nos ser de los cinco grandes clanes de tribus que dominaban las arenas, fueron llegando al campamento de los "Guerreros de las arenas", Si no fuera por Matt y Mimi que controlaron a los poco sociables guerreros estos habrían matado a toda persona que se acercase al campamento, pero al ver que sus deidades les detenían y ordenaron que todo aquel que se quisiera unir seria bienvenido nadie salio herido ó muerto. Y ese era el plan ahora, reunir a todas las tribus y crear el mayor ejercito jamás visto en aquellas tierras para combatir a los arenosos. Mensajeros fueron enviados a todas las tribus con el mensaje de los dioses de unirse para pelear, y ante una convocatoria de tal magnitud solo había un lugar donde la reunión se podría llevar acabo en términos de paz, en la sagrada ciudad de Oasis.

- Matt.- La voz de la castaña hizo que Matt despejara su mente de todos los pensamientos que invadían su cerebro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mimi?.-

- Se que estamos haciendo lo correcto para estas personas, pero, me preocupa nuestra propia gente.- Mimi tenia en su mirada un dejo de nostalgia y preocupación. Matt sentía lo mismo que su amiga y no lograba alejar ese sentimiento que nacía en el centro de su pecho y se esparcía a todo su cuerpo.- Digo, tenemos poco tiempo para cumplir lo que nos ha pedido Gennai que hagamos y no sabemos cuanto nos falte para llegar al continente de Aporu.

- Eso mismo pienso yo.- Tenían ya casi cuatro meses de viaje y solo les quedaban ocho para hacer todo lo que esperaban que hicieran sus amigos.

- ¿Han dicho, Aporu?.- Kajl levanto una ceja mientras Matt y Mimi asentían sin muchas energías en su ademán.- Es de donde ha venido el gran hechicero Gennai.

- Si.- Contestaron sin ganas el rubio y la castaña.

- Pues desde aquí se harían un poco mas de cuatro meses.- Matt y Mimi miraron a su joven de piel tostada con singular alegría, aquella información era mas que valiosa. Matt se dio un golpe en la frente al darse cuenta de lo tonto que fue, desde que el joven Kajl dijo que conocía al hechicero era obvio que talvez supiera algo del continente al que iban.- Aunque es un camino muy peligros que ni el mas valiente se ha atrevido hacer, y menos con los arenosos rondando por quien sabe donde.

- ¿Estas seguro que estamos a cuatro meses?.- Mimi no podía dejar se sonreír, pues no eraducho y si usaban a sus digimon talvez el viaje se podría hacer en menor tiempo.

- Totalmente seguro, el hechicero me enseño mapas que Tria consigo y me enseño bastante.-

- Esto es una grandiosa noticia.- Gabumon que estaba cerca había escuchado todo aquello y al entender lo grave de la situación al no saber donde estaban que el moreno tuviera esa información era de mucha ayuda.

- Ese Gennai tiene muchas sorpresas guardada.- Palmon miraba al cielo como si en las nubes pudiera encontrar el rostro del hechicero.- ¿Creen que todo esto lo tenia previsto?

- Es evidente, ese anciano ha sido precavido y ha dejado ayuda en su paso sabiendo que podría necesitarse.- El rubio por primera vez tuvo un comportamiento similar al de Tai lo que hizo que sus amigos se rieses menos Kajl quien no entendía el chiste.- Ahora solo necesitamos exterminar al líder de los arenosos para seguir con nuestro camino.

- No será fácil.- Kajl bajo su cabeza para poner su atención en los granos de arena que su camello pisaba al avanzar.- Esos demonios son casi indestructibles, no creo que sea posible regresarlos al infierno del que salieron.

- No temas, amigo.- Matt con su semblante alegre hizo que Kajl se asombrara, el rubio había presenciado al líder de los arenosos y visto su poder, pero, aun así el estaba contento y confiado de que todo saldría bien. Esto no lo entendía el joven de piel morena.- Hemos estado en situaciones mas peligrosas y salimos adelante, y esta no será la excepción.

El creciente ejercito siguió marchando por las arenas, según H'knim estaban a dos días de marcha para llegar a Oasis. Mientras el día transcurría se fueron encontrando con grupos que querían ver a sus deidades y unírseles para luchar junto a ellos, al ver las muestras de cariño y respeto que las personas les demostraban al verlos hizo que en Matt y Mimi una culpa surgiera. Usaron a sus deidades para sobrevivir y ahora para unirlos en una batalla que se tornaba difícil, mas el recordar el nuevo motivo por el que lo hacían erradicaba aquel sentimiento, estaban buscando un mejor por venir para estos pueblos que han logrado prosperar en estas tierras hostiles. La noche arribo y lo que en la mañana comenzaron con unos trecientos guerreros para esas instancias ya eran fácilmente quinientos, no eran tan poca la población que se podrían pensar en aquellas tierras ya que Kajl dijo que para cuando estuvieran en Oasis el numero lograría incrementar a miles.

La noche paso de lo mas tranquila, no se armo campamento alguno ni para el los lideres de las tribus ya que el tiempo era valioso y solo al tener la arena fresca seria suficiente para descansar y antes de que la primera luz del gran Andulin, como le llamaban al sol, hiciera su aparición emprenderían el viaje de nuevo. La única casa de campaña que se levanto con grandes y extensas mantas de tela era para la pareja de Usir y Ast, las deidades.

- Me siento mal que nosotros estemos bajo un techo y los demás no.- Mimi miraba por la única salida de la carpa a los hombres que yacían en la arena, le incomodaba aprovecharse de ellos y tener las comodidades que no merecían.- A veces me dan ganas de revelarles que no soy quien creen.

- Por el momento eso no seria bueno.-

- ¿A que te refieres, Matt?.-

- Saber la verdad disolvera la union que se esta formando entre las tribus.- Matt al igual que su amiga observaba por la salida como hombres de diferentes tribus comenzaban a entablar una relacion menos hostil como en la mañana.- Necesitan creer en algo para luchar con una sola insignia, y esa somos nosotros.

- Matt tiene razón, Mimi.- Palmon quien junto con Gabumon comían una especie de raíces, era el alimento habitual en las guerras según Kajl. Esas raíces eran llamadas _Kalosy_, que en lengua de las tribus significaba "Bondadosa" por los nutrientes que te daba para poder seguir con vida y calmar tu hambre, además que esas ramas eran fáciles de encontrar y su población era bastante.- Por el momento hay que guardar este secreto, ya luego que todo esto acabe y antes de partir podrán decir la verdad.

- Solo espero que no lo vayan a tomar a mal.- Gabumon dio una gran mordida a una rama larga y gruesa, algunas eran muy difíciles de masticar.

- Ya el tiempo dirá que es lo que sucederá.-

El día siguiente no fue diferente a los demás, en el transcurso del viaje se toparon con otras dos tribus mas sumando así apenas sesenta guerreros mas. Matt al ver el número que llevaban y con la esperanza de que habría más al llegar a Oasis, esperaba que con los guerreros que se llegasen a reunir fuese suficiente para hacer frente a los arenosos. Aquel ejercito demonio como lo conocían los nativos era peligroso y por lo que contaban aun sin armamento eran rivales dignos de temer. Y no es que los guerreros que marchaban junto a el fueran las tropas con las mejores armaduras ni tuvieran el mejor armamento, pues su instrumentaría de batalla consistía en armaduras de cuero grueso, escudos de mimbre, lanzas cortas y espadas medias de hoja curveada. Ahora podía darse cuenta que los salvajes del continente Server estaban mejor equipados que los hombres de esta región, "Si Sora los pudiera ver" pensó el rubio y al recordar a la joven de cabellera roja no pudo evitar sonreír.

La tarde llego junto con el césped y un clima mas agradable, Matt, Mimi y sus digimon se percataron como desde hace un tramo atrás el suelo arenoso había cambiado a uno mas seductor. La presencia de vegetación comenzaba a surgir, el suelo era de césped que al principio estaba medio seco pero conforme avanzaron se tenia de un verde mas vida, la aparición de arbustos con moras de frutos agradaban a la vista y mas adelante palmeras no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Hemos llegado!.- Grito uno de los hombres que iba más adelante en la fila de guerreros.

Pasando una colina lo que pudieron presenciar Matt, Mimi y sus digimon los dejo perplejos. Kajl al verlos maravillados les dedico unas palabras: "Bienvenidos a Oasis, ciudad sagrada". Desde la colina pudieron ver unos metros mas debajo de ellos se expandía una ciudad de buen tamaño que rodeaba un inmenso lago, al otro lado de este se elevaba sobre los demás edificios una gigantesca construcción gris que en el centro una gran cúpula que les daba la cordial bienvenida a los nuevos. Toda la ciudad estaba rodeada de la vegetación que ya habían presenciado, era un hermoso valle hundido en el terreno por lo que tuvieron que bajar por el empinado terreno. En su camino al interior de la ciudad pudieron divisar como de todos los puntos alrededor de la ciudad en los terrenos altos llegaban guerreros de todas las tribus. Kajl no había mentido, se juntaría un gran ejército y solo era falta de coordinarse para atacar al enemigo.

(-)

En el frío de las profundidades de la caverna mas obscura el ser denominado por si mismo como Yklim yacía hincado y hecho bola en el centro de la cámara, solo se escuchaba que respiraba de una manera muy grotesca y poco apacible. En su soledad se podía ver esqueletos en todo el diámetro de la cámara, y en la obscuridad sus ojos brillaban de forma espectral. El silencio que lo adormecía se vio interrumpido por la llegada de uno de sus vasallos, un arenoso.

- Mi señor.- Llamo sin percatarse de la comodidad de su superior. Yklim se levanto lentamente al escuchar a su sirviente y giro para verlo, su mirada era de furia y esto intimido al arenoso.

- Te he dicho que detesto ser molestado cuando medito.-

- Lo lamento mi serenísimo.- El arenoso se hincó de inmediato y bajo su cabeza, temía que se deshiciera de el por lo que debía hablar enseguida.- Pero es muy importante lo que le tengo que decir.

- Mas te vale que sea importante.-

- Han llegado noticias perturbadoras para sus planes.-

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.-

- Los elegidos están juntando a todas las tribus en Oasis.- Los ojos brillosos de Yklim tomaron intensidad cuando escucho esto, al parecer esos elegidos no querían perder tiempo y planeaban juntar su ejercito antes de ser de nuevo atacados.- Al parecer los creen deidades y es por esta razón que todas están respondiendo al llamado.

Yklim paso sus brazos atrás de su espalda y se tomo la muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha, una sonrisa poco visible por la penumbra se dibujo en sus labios arenosos, Le encantaba los retos y los elegidos estaban dispuestos a darle lo que tanto anhelaba, una batalla de gran magnitud. El subordinado arenoso no entendió a que se debía la alegría de su superior, mas no pronuncio palabra alguna y se limito a observarlo y esperar su orden.

- Prepara a todas nuestras hordas.- Yklim se acerco a su subordinado y le tomo fuerte de lo que debía ser el hombro.- No hay que hacerlos esperar, debemos llevarles la diversión que tanto buscan.

- Como ordene, señor.-

Antes de que su vasallo se perdiera por uno de los tantos pasadizos de las cavernas Yklim lo detuvo para solo pronunciar: "Todas nuestras hordas". Al escuchar esto el arenoso sonrío malicioso y se perdió entre la obscuridad del pasaje dejando a un Yklim sonriente y alegre por lo que se avecinaba.


End file.
